The Virginity Clause
by hums.de.hums.hums
Summary: AU Story. Harry James Potter was the perfect heir; unfortunately due to a clause in his inheritance contract he is disowned. Alone at fifteen with no one to turn to, Harry decides to show the world and his family what he is worth.
1. Chapter 1

**The Virginity Clause**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters portrayed in the books or movies.

Summary: AU Story. Harry James Potter was the perfect heir; unfortunately due to a clause in his inheritance contract he is disowned. Alone at fifteen with no one to turn to, Harry decides to show the world and his family what he is worth.

Warnings: Slash and references to rape.

A/N: In no uncertain terms do I condone of rape or nonconsensual sex. Some of the views in this story about this topic do not reflect back on my own opinions and views.

**Chapter One: Misunderstandings**

_Good listeners, like precious gems, are to be treasured._  
><em>-Walter Anderson<em>

For the third time that year, Neville Frank Longbottom was spouting random words at the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. He had been so sure the password was snargaluff. No, that had been what they had discussed in Herbology. Cursing his lack of memory, the blond haired Gryffindor made his way towards Ravenclaw Tower. Maybe Luna would be waiting for him; she had a strange knack for knowing when he was locked out of his dorm, and knowing the passwords.

Turning towards the left corridor in a fork in the hallway, Neville paused. There. The sound of muffled sobs drew him towards the right corridor instead. The door to the third classroom on his left was slightly ajar, where the crying was coming from.

Slowly pushing against the door, Neville peeked in. The abandoned classroom was usually empty, having only two desks pushed up against the back wall. Unexpectedly lacking of any dust Neville was sure coated the surrounding rooms, he could only stand shocked at the scene before him.

An eerily familiar mop of black hair covered the boy's face. Knobby knees were bent, legs close to the chest, the only protection of the boy's modesty. Ruined, torn clothing lay scattered around the room, making Neville tear up at the evidence of what had occurred earlier, covered in red and white stains.

The boy had yet to notice his presence. It seemed like he was muttering to himself between sobs. Creeping closer, Neville was able to make out the hysterically repeating of it's gone.

"Mi-Michael?" Neville whispered.

Startled green eyes blinked up at him and Neville let out a sigh of relief, before immediately flushing with shame. He had thought for a moment that the boy had been his dormmate Michael, but Michael had hazel brown eyes. Although glad that someone he had slept in the same room for two and a half years was not the victim, the Gryffindor still felt ashamed at his momentary relief.

Spotting the now obvious blue and bronze tie that was restraining the boy's arms to a desk, Neville realized this must be Michael's older brother Henry, for the similarities were unmistakable.

The two boys stared at each other, minutes dragging on as they both struggled with what to say before Neville once more blushed, embarrassed that he had done nothing for the other boy who was naked and still tied to the desk.

Hurriedly shrugging off his Gryffindor robe, Neville draped it over the other boy before untying his hands.

"Thanks," was said softly.

Feeling very awkward at these turn of events Neville blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Were you talking about your virginity?" and immediately regretted it.

Looking bewildered Henry asked, "What?"

"You-you kept mentioning something being gone. I was afraid you meant your virginity.

"Ah, no." was the short reply.

"I'm-I'm glad. At least you weren't a virgin. I mean, not that what happened to you was any less horrible, and I'm sure it was just awful. I'm sorry! I'm probably bringing up memories you just want to forget but I start rambling when I'm nervous, and I've never been in this type of situation before, and I just don't know what to do. I mean here I am just trying to visit-"

"-Neville calm down! It is Neville right? You're one of Michael's' mates?" The raven haired teen asked, rubbing his sore wrists.

Neville blushed, how many times in one night Longbottom: he asked himself. "Ye-yeah. And you're Henry, Michael's older brother."

The other boy smiled at him, "It's Harry actually, but yes, I'm Michael's brother. And um not to be awkward or anything, but I actually was a virgin."

"But you said-"

"I said that losing my virginity was not what I was talking about. You incorrectly assumed that meant I wasn't a virgin."

"Oh." Once again he had stuck his foot in his mouth, could this evening be any more mortifying?

"Don't worry about it Neville. What's done is done." Harry stated, running a hand through his messy hair.

Neville suddenly saw red, a fiery rage building up from his chest. "Don't say that like it doesn't matter! Giving yourself to someone should be something special. Something sacred. For someone to forcibly take it, is, is despicable! Just despicable."

Harry was once again staring at him, surprised, before gently smiling.

"You are a good person Neville, and I appreciate your feelings and concerns, but the truth of the matter is I've more important things on my plate at the moment. You're absolutely right. I will make sure that my attackers get their dues, but at the moment I can't wallow in self-pity, there are things to be done. Thanks for your help and support, but I've got to make sure events are not out of my control."

Getting to his feet, albeit with some difficulty, Harry started for the door. Throwing on the black and red robe he turned back to the room. "I guess I should clean this place up." With a flick of his wand the garments were neatly folded in his hand. "Do you mind if I borrow this for a little while longer?" He asked, pointing at the robe, "I would wear mine, but-"

Neville glanced at the stained and torn robe and blanched. "Of course."

Smiling Harry thanked him again and made it past the doorway before tripping on the dragging hem. Although younger, Neville was quite a few inches taller than the other boy.

Waiting a few minutes after the boy had left Neville glanced around before shuddering and rushing out of the room. He didn't want to be anywhere near the place where such a heinous act occurred.

Glancing at his watch, Neville cursed. It was too late to visit Luna. He would have to sleep outside the portrait of the Fat Lady. Again.

**-LINE BREAK-**

The next morning Neville was awoken by Ron's older brother Percy on his way to the library.

Thanking the older teen, Neville quickly made his way to his bed, but stopped on the steps outside the dorm. He was surprised to hear voices through the door. It was only ten minutes past five, and even the earliest riser of the bunch slept in for another hour at least. From the shouting, Neville could guess that someone was in a bad mood, and due to the loud noise no one was able to sleep through it.

"Wh-what's going on?" Neville asked hesitantly, not completely sure he wanted to get involved.

Furious hazel eyes turned to glare at him as he walked in the door.

"Just look at this" Michael Patterson angrily hissed, pointing to his right ring finger. There was a ring Neville had never seen on the finger. It looked very similar to an heir ring but Michael was muggleborn, and from what Neville understood it was rare for one of them to be of noble birth.

"I don't understand," Neville replied, looking at the ring curiously. It seemed familiar, as if he recognized the crest.

"My brother is obviously a little whore and broke his contract! I knew he would do something like this. He was always jealous that I got to pick my profession while he was had to go into the family business. I'm sure he couldn't wait to spread his legs the first chance he got to get out of it." Michael ranted, pacing back and forth with his hands waving about.

"I don't understand," Neville repeated, "It sounds like you are talking about an inheritance contract with a virginity clause, but only the oldest and strictest of pureblood families still enforce those kinds of things. Even my family is more lenient and my Gran is the strictest person I know. Plus you're muggleborn an-"

"-Oh Neville. You're so oblivious. How can you not recognize the crest of the Most Ancient and Courageous House of Potter? I thought all pureblood children took those kinds of lessons ages before they arrived at Hogwarts. I'm not a muggleborn you buffoon! My real name is Michael Potter. It's a family tradition to go through school as if you were a muggleborn for the experience."

Neville suddenly understood the events of last night with much more clarity. There was also the realization that he should clear up Michael's thoughts on what happened the night before.

"You are being awfully hard on your brother without knowing all the facts. I hate to be the one to tell you this but-"Neville hesitated. This was a little personal to just say blurt in a public setting. Who knew how Harry wanted to handle this situation.

"Can't even find the words to defend that whore, Longbottom?" Michael sneered. "The fact of the matter is that my brother broke his contract, obviously by having sex. I find it suspicious that you are just now walking into the dorm, obviously missing all night, and you are protecting my brother that you have never met before. I bet my brother made you feel really good, huh? Well I can't wait for breakfast, I'm sure my dad already sent a letter disowning Harry. I hope it's a howler so the whole hall will know how big a slut he turned out to be." With that he stormed out of the dormitory, leaving Neville and the rest of his mates blinking in surprise.

Not wanting to be involved in a family matter, Neville shrugged and collapsed on his bed. This was getting too complicated for the Gryffindor to handle, and he was sure that Harry could take care of himself. Remembering the vulnerability of the other boy the night before made him feel some guilt. Maybe a few hours of sleep would make him feel better. Closing the curtains to his four poster bed, Neville hoped the situation would be resolved when he went down to breakfast.

**-LINE BREAK-**

Harry James Potter quickly and efficiently went about his morning ablutions before heading to the common room. Despite the night before, he was the earliest riser of his dormmates and the majority of his House.

Taking a seat at the closest table to the fire, he contemplated the things he had to accomplish.

He would have to wait for his father to write before he could owl anyone. His father's response would be the key to many of the actions he would have to take. Dread started to creep up on him, he knew how his father operated, and it was likely that the man would not want to hear any excuses. Harry was almost sure he would be publically disgraced. That had been all he could focus on as his pants had been ripped from his body the night before. Quickly retreating from where that thought was taking him, Harry sighed. Michael was such a hot head, a trait he had apparently received from their mother. It would be a struggle to convince the other boy it had not been a willing move on his part.

How did his life become so complicated? As if he didn't have enough on his plate already with school and the business. At least the business part would no longer be his problem, the thought made Harry frown. He had liked investing. Now Michael would be in charge. Harry sighed again. He had always known that Michael had wanted to go into professional quidditch and had always supported Michael's dream, but now they would never come to fruition. Michael would hate him.

Hopefully Michael would be level headed enough for him to train. His brother didn't really know anything about the family business, nor of how their partners operated. Harry would have to share all of his notes on the people he worked with, which should help Michael greatly. One of the many great things about being a Ravenclaw was his diligent and organized note taking skills.

Resting his head on the table Harry tried to keep calm. He had already broken down the night before; this was not the time for hysterics. This wasn't the end of his life, in fact just the beginning. He had a little more than two and a half years of school before he had to face the outside world. He would be fine. He had made many connections in the school and he was sure that he would still be successful once graduation came around. He no longer had a job secured, but that did not mean he would be a jobless bum. Although he wouldn't be working with the Potter Industry partners, he still had good relations. If worse came to worse he was sure one of them would help him out. This would turn out fine.

His dad would be disappointed and angry, but it was almost the Christmas holidays and he was sure he could convince his dad he was still an asset. Just because he wouldn't be inheriting the company didn't mean he wouldn't be of use. His father would be a little calmer then too. Smiling, Harry felt his life was looking up. It wasn't perfect, but he was optimistic that it wasn't an unfixable situation.

He had been thinking for longer than he thought; some of his housemates were leaving for breakfast. Not having anything better to do, Harry decided to join them.

Harry was surprised that his brother was already in the Great Hall. In all of their years together in Hogwarts Michael had never been to the dining hall before him. Seeing him leaning against the Ravenclaw table was not a surprise. Harry knew that Michael would know something went down as soon as he noticed the ring on his finger. Hoping his little brother wouldn't make a scene in public, Harry approached the table. Of course his wishes were denied.

"I knew you would do this to me!" was the first thing out of Michael's mouth, "You were always jealous that I was going to be more famous than you." Harry had to stifle a sigh. Most siblings were bitter that they were not firstborn, yet he had to get the one that didn't want to be heir. Why was his life always so complicated?

"You don't underst-"

"Don't patronize me!" Michael interrupted. "I know exactly what occurred last night. You finally found someone to fuck you so you could get out of this life. Well it's not fair! You know how much I was looking forward to quidditch. You had to be this, this selfish! I hope dad throws you out! You don't deserve to be a Potter!"

Harry knew that Michael would be upset, but he was drawing a crowd, he would have to find a way to diffuse the situation and calm Michael down.

"We should go somewhere more private. If I could just explain the situation-"Harry was once again interrupted.

"-No. This is perfect! Everyone should know how big a slut you are!" Michael shouted.

Harry was starting to feel angry. He despised the word slut with every fiber of his being. Memories of the night before echoed in his mind before he furiously shook the thoughts away. It wouldn't do to dwell on what was in the past.

"Michael please, I just want to-"he tried again.

With a resounding slap, Harry felt his reddening cheek in shock. Michael was panting heavily, glaring at the older teen with a malicious glare. He then stormed out of the hall.

Glancing over at the Head Table, Harry saw that only the Headmaster was present and he had seemingly missed their confrontation. Harry doubted it, as they had drawn quite a crowd and Michael had been shouting, but knew that the Headmaster favored the Lion House.

Sitting down at his table, Harry hoped that his brother would calm down in the next few days. It would be annoying if today's scene was a preview to his brother's temper.

Slowly moving his food around his plate, Harry realized he did not have much of an appetite. He didn't want to leave in fear of missing the post, because he knew his father's reaction would arrive. His father also had quite a temper, but hopefully he wouldn't be as quick to judge. His father was usually a reasonable man; Harry wasn't going to compare him with Michael.

It was another thirty minutes before most of the school's population was sitting to eat and the owl post arrived.

Immediately recognizing his father's Eurasian Eagle Owl, Gifford, Harry let out a relieved breath when he noticed that the envelope was not red. His father was not one to use Howlers, but it was still a relief to know that he had not been an exception.

Quickly untying the envelope from the bird's leg, Harry opened the letter with trepidation. No matter what thoughts he had on his father, it was still hard for him to be a disappointment. Glancing at the four words penned on the piece of parchment Harry quickly left the hall. He had known that the outcome would not be ideal, but he had never guessed his father would resort to this.

There would be no chance to explain himself to his father; Harry knew that he had lost his opportunity. No, it wouldn't have mattered. His father would not have read any of his letters before this, thinking them to be excuses.

Finding himself in front of the guardian to the common room, Harry couldn't even remember how he had maneuvered the corridors and stairs in such a state. Answering the riddle and making his was to his bed, Harry could only think of his father's four words.

Don't bother coming home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Well that's the end of chapter one. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I am already working on the next chapter so my self-imposed deadline will hopefully be met. Thurs is kind of a weird day to update, so maybe I will change it to Fri/Sat/Sun? Not exactly sure yet

I hope this chapter length is acceptable. It is roughly 3000 words. I'm not really sure what is the norm with chapter length and I will strive to make them no shorter than this one. I am new to this so I hope they are satisfactory

The story will mostly follow Harry and his thoughts, I only put Neville in because I needed someone to stumble on the scene and well I love Neville!

Thanks for reading and please review :D

-Hums


	2. Chapter 2

**The Virginity Clause**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters portrayed in the books or movies.

Summary: AU Story. Harry James Potter was the perfect heir; unfortunately due to a clause in his inheritance contract he is disowned. Alone at fifteen with no one to turn to, Harry decides to show the world and his family what he is worth.

Warnings: Slash and references to rape.

A/N: In no uncertain terms do I condone of rape or nonconsensual sex. Some of the views in this story about this topic do not reflect back on my own opinions and views.

**Chapter Two: Responsibilities**

_A man who dares to waste one hour of time has not discovered the value of life._

_-Charles Darwin_

It took a week to be formally disowned and he was now officially Harry Patterson. He thought he might have one last talk with his father, but the proceedings did not occur face to face. Harry had been summoned to Gringotts where he was made to sign several documents noting his awareness of the absolved contract. He was allowed to pick his name, but the options of James and Potter were not available. He kept Harry because his mother had named him and Patterson because it was familiar.

It was hard to focus on his studies when he had so much on his mind, but Harry knew that he would need strong grades for his future. This was OWL year, and he could not falter in his focus. He created a time table of what needed to be accomplished outside of school and worked study time in the remaining periods. He didn't have much time for a social life, but Harry had always been that way. Ravenclaws were friendly, but there was always the competitiveness to be better than others that had Harry shying away from too much intimacy within his house.

He formed a list of things he had to accomplish outside of schoolwork, first, sending letters to all of the businesses he had relations with, asking for meetings during his Christmas Holiday. Most would already be aware of his disowning, but he wrote, wishing that they would meet with him so he could easily transfer his position to his brother and what that would entail.

He visited Madam Pomfrey to get an examination and evidence against his attack. She had been very supportive and sympathetic to his plight, giving him a potion that would heal any lingering pains. She agreed immediately when he asked if she would testify against his attackers when he brought up charges.

The next thing on his list to do was to find out who was now legally responsible over his welfare, and to meet up with him or her. He suspected that Professor Flitwick would take charge since he was Harry's Head of House. The meeting with his professor corrected his assumption that the Headmaster had personally taken over, since he was good friends with the Potters and was especially interested in Harry's life.

Harry was not sure how he felt about the Headmaster taking control. It was obvious from just the other day the Headmaster had favored Michael over Harry in their dispute. The Ravenclaw did not know for sure that Dumbledore would have his best interests in mind.

Their meeting had caused an immediate owl to the Ministry requesting a status of emancipation.

**-Flashback-**

"Thank you for meeting with me Headmaster, I appreciate you taking time out of your busy schedule," Harry stated, seating himself.

"Of course my boy," Dumbledore smiled at him his eyes twinkling, "Although these are grim circumstances, I am happy that I can help you out in your time of need."

"I would like to press charges against my attackers that led to this situation," Harry stated, "It would help my case if you, as my legal guardian, were behind me in my testimony."

"I don't understand my boy," Dumbledore replied, "What attackers are you talking about?"

Harry sighed. "I am sure that you know that I had a Virginity Clause in my inheritance contract which was broken. I did not consensually break the clause, I was raped by two students and I want to press charges."

The Headmaster frowned. "Do you know the identity of these boys?"

"Yes," Harry said, "It was Cormac McLaggen and Roderick Seaton.

Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkling quality, "I'm afraid you are mistaken. Those two are members of Gryffindor House."

Harry glared at the Headmaster. "I don't see what that has to do with anything."

The Headmaster sighed, "You were obviously confounded before the attack. I'm sorry to say that with no substantial evidence your story will not hold up in court."

Harry gaped at the man before him. He had always known that the man played favorites, but to disregard his attack because the assailants were Gryffindors was going too far.

"I am willing to testify under Veritaserum if necessary," he replied.

"I'm afraid that won't cut it my boy, you could truthfully think that the boys that attacked you were Mr. McLaggen and Mr. Seaton, but due to your befuddlement it would not be conclusive." Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "I believe that is all that there is to discuss. I'm sorry but you have no proof; I understand this must be troubling, but I am only looking out for you."

Seething with anger, and a fair deal of hurt, Harry saw himself out. It was obvious that the Headmaster was not looking out for him, and it was doubtful he would find anyone better. The thing to do would be to file for emancipation. Hopefully with his grades, and the proof of his experience in the working field, the ministry would recognize his adult like behavior.

**-End Flashback-**

Harry carefully copied all of his business transactions and notes, filing them in a way that Michael would hopefully understand. Although he was no longer a Potter, the truth of the matter was that he had broken his contract, however unwillingly, and he had no untoward feelings of his family. He wished that the two men were not such hot heads, but he understood their decisions, and still wanted to help all that he could. He supposed he should feel bitter, but he had agreed to the terms of the contract all those years ago, and he would stick by them.

Heading towards Gryffindor Tower, Harry only hoped that he did not run into his two attackers. He was not sure how to handle things outside of court.

Politely asking the portrait of the Fat Lady if she would mind calling for Michael, Harry waited with nervous energy. This would be the first time in days that he saw his brother face to face, and he had not forgotten their last engagement or how physical it had become.

Harry had never been a violent person, and he doubted that he would ever raise a hand against his own flesh and blood. He knew now that Michael had no such restrictions.

A furious face was what met him as the entrance swung open. "What do you want, Patterson?" was sneered hatefully.

Although he had gone all through Hogwarts with that name, the viciousness his brother used was hurtful.

Steeling himself, his face emotionless, Harry replied, "I just had some notes of my business transactions I thought you might find useful. I hope you will get over your anger in light of some training for your post at Potter Industries."

It had been the wrong thing to do, reminding Michael of his new career. The younger boy's sneer became even more hateful, an accomplishment Harry did not think possible, and his face grew red. "I don't need your help, mudblood, and I appreciate that you never speak to me again." The Gryffindor then spit in Harry's face before turning around and climbing back through the doorway.

Harry shrugged feeling hurt. He had seen that going better, but it was no sweat off his back. If Michael didn't want his help then so be it; he only hoped that his brother wouldn't come to regret it. He only wished he could still have a relationship with his ex-brother.

Wiping his face and heading back to his dormitory, Harry thoughts were about his list. His next mission would be to figure out living arrangements. Although he might be stuck at Hogwarts, if his emancipation was declined, he was going to be prepared. Who knew how long the ministry would be conferring over his status, so he had to make prior arrangements.

Harry had always been a man of business, who did not care for much materialistically. The only items that he really treasured and collected were books. His bedroom had always been very sparse, except for the rows and rows of books, neatly stacked on shelves. Sighing, Harry answered the riddle and stepped into the common room, it was unlikely that he would be getting the majority of books that were left at Godric's Hollow.

If only his mother was still alive. He had heard stories that she had been as big a bookworm as he; she would have probably sent his books to him. She might even have argued over his disownment. Harry cleared his thoughts; it was no use to wonder over what could have been.

His vault was no longer accessible, but he always carried a stash of emergency money. The small allowance he received from his father for Hogsmeade trips was also useful, for he had stashed most of it away. He had been known as a Knut pincher around his dorm, never spending his money on anything but books. It served him well now, as this was all he had to live on.

Although he was a genius at investing, Harry knew that he had too small a sum to do anything with at the moment. He had to get a job. The problem was rent and food. He could live with the bare minimum, but rent and food would take a percentage of his wages he could not afford.

With his "new blood status," he would unlikely find a job, even in an entry position, in any substantial business. His grades were fantastic, and he had always been a hard worker, but Harry knew how the Wizarding World operated. There were outstanding muggle-born students who would get their dream jobs, but most of them were forced into menial tasks. Harry knew that with the opposition of the Potter's he might not even have that.

"Stop being pessimistic," he murmured to himself. He had plenty of experience with successful business men that had loved him, and had offered him jobs, knowing full well that he was inheriting the Potter legacy. Hopefully his loss of name did not deter them from their previous offers.

**-Line Break-**

It took a week for the ministry to send a response, a surprisingly fast time in Harry's opinion. He was eating breakfast at the Ravenclaw table, two weeks before Christmas Holidays, when the bird swooped down into his bowl of porridge.

The response was also surprising, for they had granted him emancipation; he was now seen as an adult. Harry had thought that Dumbledore would have negated his emancipation attempts, but apparently the old man didn't even know of it.

Smiling slightly, Harry thought things were looking up. He had found an answer to his living arrangements a few days prior, although he had some doubts how long it would last, and now he was considered an adult. He had to subtract twelve Galleons for Apparition lessons, but he had a good sum of money if he swiftly acquired a job. He was going to take on the world and succeed. He might not have the name Potter, but he had been raised as one, and Potters never gave up.

**-Line Break-**

Now that he no longer had a guardian, it would be up to Harry to find and hire his own solicitor. Harry had known a great many men in the law field, but knew their prices would be much more than he could now afford. Unlike certain CEOs and managers related to his investing deals, Harry was not close to many lawyers, so could not ask any of them for favors. This led him to a small practice in Turnish Alley, off the main road of Diagon, on one of the Hogsmeade weekends. Seventeen year-olds and students that were emancipated were allowed to leave school grounds on Hogsmeade weekends as long as they had permission with their Head of House.

Meeting with Mr. Cresswell had been a pleasant affair, despite the awful circumstances. Harry had explained his situation to the attorney, and had been asked certain details. It had been uncomfortable, but Harry had always been strong in character. Harry had given Madam Pomfrey's report on his injuries, and Mr. Cresswell was positive that they could make a case of the matter, especially if Harry was willing to testify under Veritaserum.

The fee had been higher than what Harry had hoped, but he knew this was something he would have to go after, even with the slightly inexperienced Cresswell. The recommendation had actually been for Mr. Cresswell's mother, but Harry had not been able to afford her fee. Her oldest son, Derek Cresswell, had just finished up his schooling and joined his mother in business.

Although he was young, Harry knew that age wasn't everything and that growing up with the practice would help a great deal. Harry remembered all the years he would watch his father work, and what he acquired in knowledge in the process.

The case had been scheduled in the middle of December, a few days after the start of Winter Holidays.

Harry calmly made his way to the travel store, where he had bought his school trunk while shopping for his first year supplies. Giving a slight nod to the man at the counter, Harry made his way to the tent selection at the back of the store.

At the moment, Harry could not afford a monthly rent, so he decided that he was going to make a onetime purchase for his makeshift home. The only option Harry knew that included all of his needs would be a wizarding tent.

It was slightly embarrassing, knowing that he would be soon living in a tent, but Harry was going to make due. The great thing about wizarding tents is that you could buy one with a kitchen and a bathroom, so he wouldn't have to worry about staying clean or preparing his meals.

He would soon learn how to apparate, so he would just set up camp at some remote site and be able to easily go to work. There would be no rent or mortgage he would have to worry about; he would just have to make sure he took good care of it.

Selecting the most basic tent with the kitchen and bathroom facilities, Harry paid the twenty eight Galleon fee before heading towards the bookstore.

Harry would have to put down wards around his campsite to make sure there were no trespassers, and to keep everything in fair working order. It wouldn't do for him to spend the money and have everything ruined by some animal or weather mishap.

He had already looked through the Hogwarts' library for a book on warding, but he only found a beginner's book on the introduction of the subject. He needed specifics on how to ward a certain area, and hoped that Flourish and Blotts would be able to help him out. He supposed he could have checked the bookstore at Hogsmeade, but Harry was already in London and figured it didn't really make a difference, he wasn't expected back for some time.

He located a book rather quickly. _Keeping out the Nosy and Unwanted_ looked to have everything he needed. He would have spent more time at the store, but Harry knew that he would buy more books and really couldn't afford it at the moment.

Harry had less than four-hundred Galleons to his name before his trip to the Alley, and a chunk of it would be going to his attorney. Although he had been frugal and smart with his money, Harry had always been able to buy whatever he wanted. Budgeting would have to become something familiar to the Ravenclaw.

Making his way back to the Leaky Cauldron's Floo, Harry thought over his options. It would take time, but he would show his ex-family what he was worth.

**-Line Break-**

Harry sighed morosely, currently looking at his new home. He had set up camp in Epping Forest located in Essex. He was sure that no one would come looking for him here. It was quite some distance from Wales, and consequently Godric's Hollow.

Harry knew that with the wards he placed he would not be bothered by any person or animal, but the smell of cattle that roamed the area was fairly depressing. He would have to look up scenting charms.

It had been a lack of insight on his part, being the bare minimum; the tent did not contain any furniture. Harry had always been thankful that he had inherited his father's talent for Transfiguration, but the bed he had made out of a rock was pretty lumpy. He had been spoiled, not only by his bed at Godric's Hollow, but also his dorm bed at Hogwarts.

Being independent was turning out to be a bit deal tougher than he had originally thought. Harry had no delusions that his life would be considerably harder now that he was on his own, but he had hoped that it would at least be somewhat comfy. All Harry had to look forward was a soon to be lumpy couch transfigured out of some more rocks.

Harry was glad that he had at least mastered apparition in record time. He had spent the weekends before the holiday at the ministry for his lessons. In all honesty, Harry thought that the twelve sessions were a waste of time, when all you really needed was practice. Harry understood the time restrictions normal students took during the school year, but learning at the ministry was more individually focused. Harry tried arguing that he should be reimbursed the lessons that he didn't need, but the ministry refused.

Harry had a little over an hour left before his trial set at two. He had been in contact with Madam Pomfrey and Mr. Cresswell throughout the school year and break.

Usually confident, Harry was feeling quite nervous. It was nerve-racking, the thought of testifying in a court full of people. What if they didn't believe him? "That's what the Veritaserum is for," he berated himself.

Mr. Cresswell had already gone over the details of what to expect. The court had agreed to the using of the truth serum, not only on Harry, but the Gryffindor boys as well. Harry had mailed Neville Longbottom about testifying, but he had not received a response. It wasn't strictly necessary, so Harry wasn't too worried. He had thought that Neville could be his ace in the hole, but he didn't need it. Harry had known who is assailants were and was going to prove it.

Although he was not doing it for the money, the boys deserved to be brought to justice, Harry knew he could use the extra cash. His funds were roughly three hundred and thirty Galleons, but maybe two hundred of it would be going to Mr. Cresswell.

Taking a calming breath, Harry laid a rock where he wanted his couch to be. Concentrating, Harry quickly transfigured the stone into a two-seater couch. It looked to be cozy, but Harry knew looks could be deceiving when it came to magic. Testing the quality, Harry was surprised; it looked like he would be sleeping here from now on. Hopefully he would be able to transfigure a bigger sofa that was just as comfortable.

Casting a tempus charm, Harry realized he only had thirty minutes until his trial. Quickly changing into his best robes, he apparated to the phone booth outside the ministry. After passing the security check in the ministry atrium, Harry made his way toward Courtroom Four.

Mr. Cresswell was waiting for him, but seemed a little distracted. His expression was a little pinched, and his hands a tad bit shaky. "Don't worry Mr. Cresswell. I know this is very early in your career, but I have the upmost confident that you will be great." Harry said fake cheerfully. He had hoped that Mr. Cresswell would be encouraging him.

"It's not that Mr. Patterson. I-"he hesitated, looking even more nervous than before. "I heard that Mr. Dumbledore would be testifying against you, and I don't know if that will change our expected outcome." Mr. Cresswell sighed, "It's not every day you go against the man who defeated Grindelwald."

It was not shock he was feeling, but a hint of betrayal. No matter what Harry had thought of his Headmaster, he had never believed that he would cross this line. It seemed Gryffindors were put on a pedestal which no other student could reach. At least they still had the Veritaserum.

The courtroom was quite small, with a raised desk for the judge, and rows of seats for the witnesses. There was also a chair in the center of the room, where the testifier would sit, but it was lacking the chains Harry knew to be on the one in Courtroom Ten.

Amelia Bones was the presiding judge that day; Harry had heard that she was fair in all her proceedings. It was a relief that her opinion would not be swayed by Albus Dumbledore.

After the opening statement by Mr. Cresswell, Harry was made to make his statement. He nervously wiped his hands on his trousers, peaking at the crowd that had shown up. There were the two boys, Cormac McLaggen and Roderick Seaton, and their families, all sneering down at him. The only two, besides the lawyers, were Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. Harry let out a sigh of relief; at least this wasn't too public.

"Do you agree to testify under Veritaserum, Mr. Patterson?" asked Mrs. Bones, which Harry nodded his assent.

"I'm afraid I must object," Dumbledore stated, standing up from the bench. "Mr. Patterson was confounded that night, and is confused about the identity of his attackers. I believe that the only truthful way to find what occurred that night would be to administer Veritaserum to the two boys Mr. Patterson is accusing."

"I was not confounded," Harry replied. "That is just the excuse you came up with when we talking in your office."

The Headmaster smiled benignly at him, "Ah, but that is what someone confounded would say. You can't be a hundred percent sure you were not, my boy."

Even with Madam Pomfrey's testimony that Harry had not been confounded, it was determined that if what Harry was saying was true, than the boys would spill the beans after a dose of the truth serum. Harry had no choice but to go with things, but he was suspicious of what the Headmaster was up to. Harry found it odd that Dumbledore would allow Veritaserum in the first place, when he was obviously against anything happening to one of his lions.

To Harry's horror, both boys gave accounts of playing board games in their dormitory the night of the attack. The Veritaserum had not worked, and Harry had a suspicion of who exactly was behind the matter.

"See my boy, you were just mistaken." Dumbledore dared to smile at him, "I am sorry that we could not bring to justice the people that harmed you. Unfortunately, your allegations have brought shame upon the McLaggen and Seaton families. There must be some retribution, don't you agree, Amelia dear?"

Harry could clearly see that Amelia did not want to press charges against him, but felt it was her duty to do so. "I fine Harry Patterson one hundred Galleons to be divided up by the families of the accused, for false accusations. If it is determined who really attacked Mr. Patterson, you can file for another trial. I hope everyone has a good afternoon."

The rest of the day was a blur to the Ravenclaw boy. He remembered going through the motions of signing the court trials, and handing over his money to both the families and his lawyer. Mr. Cresswell had been quite cold in demeanor, obviously thinking that Harry had lied to him, but Harry thought that unfair. Even if he had been confounded, which he knew for certain he had not, it wouldn't be his fault he thought the two boys to be his foes.

He now had twenty eight Galleons to his name. He didn't have food stocked, nor did he have many essentials. He would be able to transfigure a great deal of things, but one was to never transfigure things into food, in case the transformation wore off while in the body.

This was really not his year, Harry thought as he made his way back to his tent. Contemplating his life, Harry felt that he had drawn the short straw of the lot, but he was resourceful, and at this point things could only go up. He had always been persistent, and just because he was down on his luck did not mean that he would be any less determined.

He did not have a job, and he didn't know what he was exactly going to do with his life, but there was one thing that Harry was sure; Dumbledore and his Gryffindors would pay. If it was the last thing he did, Harry would make sure that they were brought to justice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Slightly longer than the first chapter, so I am pretty happy with it. I know I said that you would have to wait at least once a week for this to be updated, but my weekend plans fell through and I really had nothing better to do. I have gone back and edited the mistakes I found in the last chapter, hopefully I caught them all, but I currently do not have a Beta so I can't promise anything.

I have never been in a rape situation before so I do not know how a victim feels in the aftermath. I can guess that Harry does not display the normal emotional responses of a victim. The truth of the matter is that I am making Harry distanced from his attack. He knows it happened but he is kind of emotionally detached to the matter. I am planning on him having some emotional breakdowns and breakthroughs later in the story, but I can't promise anything.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you reading :D

Please review!

-Hums


	3. Chapter 3

**The Virginity Clause**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters portrayed in the books or movies.

Summary: AU Story. Harry James Potter was the perfect heir; unfortunately due to a clause in his inheritance contract he is disowned. Alone at fifteen with no one to turn to, Harry decides to show the world and his family what he is worth.

Warnings: Slash and references to rape.

A/N: In no uncertain terms do I condone of rape or nonconsensual sex. Some of the views in this story about this topic do not reflect back on my own opinions and views.

**Chapter Three: A Working Man**

_Any idiot can face a crisis - it's day to day living that wears you out._

_-Anton Chekhov_

Harry had just over thirty minutes before his meeting with Lady Zabini, yet he was still on his couch, bundled under five makeshift blankets. It was fucking cold. The tent, it turns out, did not include a fireplace. Harry always had trouble with warming charms, just one more thing to brush up on his ever growing list. He had meant to wake up earlier, but the chill of the tent had kept him up much later than he planned.

Most of his previous business partners had replied that they had no wish to meet with him; some politely and others not as much, but Lady Adelaide Zabini had always been fond of Harry. He had always been suspicious of their relationship; from the rumors of her former husbands he could never be sure if she was working towards an intimate relationship for when he was older. After the revelation that he would no longer be inheriting the Potter fortune, the pleasant response had surprised him; it seemed if he had been wrong about the woman.

Gathering his courage, he braved the cold and hastily made his way to the bathroom. It was a small space with only a sink, toilet, and shower stall, but it suited Harry just fine. After quickly turning on the hot water, and hoping the space would steam up fairly quickly, Harry stripped out of his pajamas. This turned out to be a mistake as the shower made some weird clanking noises, and the water trickled to a stop.

"No, no, no, no, please don't do this to me," Harry pleaded with the spray. He turned the spout on and off but there was no response.

"Fuck!" Harry yelled, running into the bedroom for some clothes. "This is just my luck. Why can't anything just go the way I want it for once?"

He pulled on plain black dress robes before apparating to Diagon Alley, making his way to the Leaky Cauldron. Luckily Harry had just avoided the breakfast rush and was able to easily get Tom the bartender's attention.

"Tom, I have a huge favor to ask of you. Is there any way that I can use a bathroom with a shower in it?" Harry asked the man.

Tom grinned at the teenager in front of him. "Sure lad, that will be two Sickles."

Harry grimaced. "Is there any way we can work this out without money?" He really couldn't afford to part with even two Sickles.

Tom scratched his head, thinking. "Well I am short staffed after Jeremy quit last night. You wouldn't happen to need a job, would ya? Oh wait, how old are you lad?"

Harry smiled at the bartender, "That's perfect. I'm fifteen, but I've been emancipated. I, uh, have a meeting this morning, but after that I'm free for the rest of my Christmas break. Is that a problem?"

Tom grasped Harry's hand, pumping it a few times before beaming at the boy. "That sounds fine. Go ahead and use the shower in room eight. I am counting on your honor that you will come back for the job."

"Yes sir," Harry agreed, quickly making his way up the stairs. "I'm in a hurry, but I promise I'll be back, and I never break my promises."

Taking one of the fastest showers of his life, Harry quickly jumped out, murmuring a hot air charm to dry himself off. He was not a fan of the charm since it made his already messy hair unmanageable, but didn't have time for an alternative option.

Rushing out of the bar, Harry ran to the apparition point across the street. In his haste he wasn't able to avoid slamming into another wizard, and falling to the ground.

"You have got to be kidding me," he murmured, getting to his feet. "Tergeo," he quickly cast, making sure there was no evidence of dirt. Unfortunately there was a large gash on the sleeve which he would not be able to mend with what little sewing spells he knew.

"I'm terribly sorry sir," he called to the man who was yelling obscenities about the youth now a day. Finally reaching the line to apparate, Harry cast the tempus spell and cursed. He was already ten minutes late.

Harry apparated behind the Zabini Airways Headquarters and hurriedly made his way to the front desk. The secretary, a woman named Patricia if the nameplate was any indication, grimaced as she caught sight of him and Harry knew that he looked worse than he had hoped.

"I'm Harry Patterson, looking for Lady Zabini," he introduced with an amiable smile, hoping to win the witch over with charm.

It obviously did not work when she frowned at him and looked down at the schedule. "Lady Zabini was expecting you seventeen minutes ago. I'm afraid that you missed your chance and you will have to schedule another appointment. I wouldn't keep my hopes up, she hates tardiness." Giving him an obviously fake smile she dismissed him, "Have a nice day."

Not permitting the secretary to deter him, Harry didn't budge. "I know I'm late, but I'm sure Lady Zabini will understand. Would you inform her that I am here?"

Patricia pursed her lips and answered in short, sharp tones, "I already said that you missed your chance. If you do not leave sir, then I will have to call security."

Harry frowned at the woman before sneering, "I'm not sure Lady Zabini would be too happy missing our meeting, but you could at least set up another appointment. You do know how to make appointments, correct?"

The secretary flushed angrily and the next thing Harry knew, he was being dragged out of the building by two bulky security guards.

Sighing, Harry sat dejectedly on the curb outside the structure. This had been his only chance at making an impression to someone who could help pave his way into a career. He had also hoped that he would be able to help Michael's transition as heir easier as well.

Finding his way to the back alley apparition point, Harry transported himself back to Diagon Alley. As dejected as he felt, he had made a deal with Tom, and he always kept his word. The only positive thing in his life at the moment was this job. He really did need to start saving up money.

**-Line Break-**

Working at the Leaky Cauldron was a bit harder than Harry had expected. He would have never shared his previous opinion of the work being beneath his talents, but it was an eye opening experience. The job entailed much more than just taking and delivering orders of food, and if he was quite honest, Harry knew he was not very skilled at this kind of labor.

Although always polite to his help, Harry had been spoiled by the use of House Elves at his family home in Godric's Hollow, because he had never had to prepare food or clean around the house. Harry had always been neat and orderly, so he had personally kept his room tidy, but there was a difference in throwing clothes in a hamper to scrubbing down tables.

It was tiring work, but Harry was content with his life. He was only allowed to work four days a week, despite being emancipated, and was making minimum wage of eleven Sickles and thirteen Knuts an hour. He did make tips plus money was money, and it made Harry happy, working and providing for himself. It gave him a feeling of accomplishment that he could persevere through the events of the past month.

Other than Tom, Harry also worked with an older woman named Madge. She had been a big help to Harry, showing him the ropes and giving him little tips here and there. Madge was in her late sixties, although she always claimed she was thirty-seven, with just a hint of grey scattered among her dark brown hair. She was a bit plump, but had a caring and easy-going manner that always had everyone in smiles.

All in all, Harry was happy that his shower had broken the week before, leading to him getting the job. He didn't have the money to fix the stupid thing, but was able to pay a discounted price of a Sickle to use the showers at the Cauldron. It wasn't exactly ideal, but Harry knew that it was all he could afford at the moment.

"Get your head back in gear, young man. We have customers waiting," broke Harry out of his musings, and he stumbled back startled at how close Madge's face was to his.

"Don't do that!" he sputtered, flushing in embarrassment. He really should have been paying more attention to work; the bar was getting quite busy as the dinner rush started to trickle in. Madge barked out a laugh, "You're way too easy." She made her way over to a table, calling over her shoulder, "First one to twenty wins."

Harry quickly made his way over to the nearest booth in his section with a smile on his face. Madge was always trying to get one over on him, and usually succeeded. They had little competitions over who could sit the most people or how many orders they could get first. It didn't really matter; they weren't playing for money, but for bragging rights. Harry had only won once in the week he had been working here, which he still proudly rubbed in Madge's face, despite all of his other losses.

In the end, he lost all three competitions they had running that evening. Harry had thought he had a chance with the tips, seeing as most of the ladies had been in his section, and very generous in tipping, but it was not to be. It didn't really matter, since despite his protests, Madge was always willing to split the tips at the end of the day, even with having the majority. His arguments were always drowned out by her stubbornness. She had told him that it was commendable that he was working to provide for himself, and that a few less Knuts in her pocket wouldn't hurt anything.

Sweeping up and calling out his goodbyes, Harry walked over to Gringotts. It was convenient that the bank was so close; he was always so tired after his shifts that he didn't think he would have the energy to apparate anywhere other than home.

Harry had opened a vault at the bank when he realized that it was easier not to spend money if he didn't have it on hand. The Ravenclaw had always had a pleasant relationship with Griphook, so despite no longer being a part of the Potter vaults and estates, the goblin was still manager of his accounts.

With the bank closing in a few minutes, there were few patrons and Harry was easily able to make his way to Griphook's station.

"Good evening Griphook, I just need to make a deposit," Harry greeted, handing the goblin a small bag.

"Ah, Mr. Patterson, I was hoping you would drop by tonight," Griphook replied, quickly counting the money out and handing back the bag. "It so happens that we are in need of another teller to handle Muggle transactions, and I was of the opinion that you were considering another job. If you are interested, I would be happy to put in a word."

Surprised, Harry smiled up at the goblin. "I am only free three days a week, would that be alright?"

Griphook made an approving noise and readied the paperwork, which Harry hurriedly filled out. "You will mostly be working with the families of Muggle-Borns who are wary of goblins, but need to exchange money for wizarding currency. Will this be a problem?"

"No, that sounds just fine. I'm familiar with muggle currency, so it should be no problem. Thank you Griphook, I appreciate all of your help. School starts up soon; will I still have a place during the summer?"

The goblin nodded, "Expect an owl in the next two days."

Leaving with a smile on his face, Harry apparated to his tent and flopped down on the couch, immediately falling asleep. He still hadn't gotten around to fixing his lumpy bed, or elongating the couch, but his exhaustion made it easy to fall asleep regardless.

Waking up at the slight humming of his wand, Harry groaned and massaged the crick out of his neck. It was still cold in the tent, only slightly better with the use of the bluebell flames he had conjured around the place. Scooping one up to warm his hands, Harry considered what to make for breakfast. It was his turn to cook the morning meals at the Cauldron, so he probably wouldn't get too hungry before lunch. Settling on some toast and jam, he set down the flame as he strode towards his small kitchen.

Finishing his meal, he dumped the plate and glass into the sink before gathering his clothes to head to work; he was always a half hour early so he could use the showers.

Greeting Tom, he made his way to the backroom for employees. It was equipped with a small bathroom that included a shower. Finishing up his ablutions, he made his way downstairs, just in time for Madge to walk in the door. Giving her a quick smile, Harry started preparations for breakfast. It was a long four hours later, before Tom poked his head into the kitchen, "It's pretty slow now, you can take a break."

Thanking the man, Harry found Madge sitting at the bar. Collapsing into the seat next to her, he sighed. "How you doin today, Madge?"

"Obviously better than you," Madge replied. "Did you have to wrestle the chickens for the eggs, because you look exhausted."

Harry sighed, brushing a hand through his hair. "I need to buy a better bed; I don't have much skill in transfiguring one. You would think that we would learn something useful in school. I can transfigure the best pig you've ever seen, but not a bed. Why would I ever need a pig over a bed?"

Madge laughed, "I can see your dilemma. I quite remember my old school days. I always wondered when we would need to know how to transfigure a mouse to a teacup. I mean who would ever drink out of a cup they knew had once been a mouse. Disgusting." The woman suddenly became solemn, giving Harry an appraising look. "I know you would rather I mind my own business, but how did you come to living by yourself? And why do you need to transfigure furniture? Are you alright?"

Harry smiled at the older woman. Madge had been nothing but kind and caring. "I'm alright Madge, you don't have to worry. I can take care of myself."

The woman smiled sadly at him, "It's not that I don't think you can handle yourself, I just don't think it's right that you have to." Giving her a brief hug, Harry thanked the woman. "Like I said, you don't have to worry. It's the end of our break, we better be getting back to work."

Madge and Harry were once again in competition during the dinner hour, while Tom was busy cooking. Heading to a two person booth, Harry put on his most charming smile; he was determined to win the most compliments.

His smile dropped as he realized who was sitting in the booth. Sirius Black, his godfather, or ex-godfather he supposed and Remus Lupin. Harry really didn't want to take the men's orders, but looking at how busy Madge was, he knew he couldn't ask her to cover for him. This was bound to happen sooner or later and he had been taught to separate business from personal.

"May I take your order?" he asked with a strained smile on his face. Harry was usually able to get his emotions more in control, but Sirius had ignored all of his attempts at contacting him, so Harry assumed that he didn't want anything to do with him, despite that they had been family. Although he understood his family's actions, they did not hurt any less. Harry had been disappointed that Sirius had followed his father in disassociation. Harry had hoped that Sirius could have been the bridge to contact with his father, or even just a supporting hand in his life.

Harry had avoided contacting Remus. The werewolf was Michael's godfather, and Harry did not want to strain their relationship. He knew that Remus, with his kind nature, would want to help Harry, and hadn't thought that would benefit the man.

Sirius gave a shocked, "Harry," before glowering at the boy. "What are you doing here; I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to speak with a little whore."

Remus gasped, "Sirius! That's no way to talk to the boy. You don't even know what really happened."

Sirius scowled, "It isn't hard to guess. The boy spread his legs and that's that. Now I'll repeat, what are you doing here?"

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat before answering, "I work here, what can I get you?"

The man was still scowling, "I don't want anything from you; who knows what I could pick up from such contaminated food. Come on Remus, we're leaving."

Remus gave Harry an apologetic smile, leaving a few coins on the table, before following Sirius out the door.

Harry blinked furiously, trying to keep the tears from falling. He had already cried over the rejection from his family, he didn't need another breakdown, especially at work.

"Are you alright, kid?" Madge was looking at him curiously. "Do you need a break? I can take over your section for a few minutes, but it would put you behind in our competition," She tried lightening up the mood.

Grateful to Madge's thoughtfulness, Harry smiled, "No, I'm fine. You better get back to your own section; I'm probably way ahead in compliments already. No one would pick an overbearing lady over a charming lad."

Grinning back, Madge headed to the front of the room, greeting guests as they walked in the door. Harry took a deep breath, and went back to the floor. Luckily the work kept him focused and he didn't have any more complications the rest of the night.

Life wasn't going exactly as he wanted, but he was doing alright. He may not have gotten as many compliments as old Madge, nor had a good relationship with his family, but that didn't mean he was on his own, Madge had made sure of that. He would take this one day at a time, and hope that it would only get better from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Sorry that this is so late. I have had this ready for a while, but you would not believe the problems I had with my internet provider. I had canceled my cable because of the increase in price, and they come and turn off both the cable and internet while I was in class. I thought I was wasting away, not being online ;) So I called them and they claimed that they could turn the internet back on without sending a guy, but guess what? They couldn't. So after fighting with them for DAYS! They finally sent a guy out today, which took two seconds to fix. The only good thing is that he accidently turned the cable back on, so I currently have free cable. I wonder how long it will take them to figure that one out.

Sirius isn't very nice in this chapter, which I hate to do because I really do love him-ish. It really depends on my mood. I like to think that canon Harry needs a guiding figure that he can trust and love, but then I remember how Sirius disregarded his duties by chasing Pettigrew and it disappoints me. Lol

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next update should not take as long. Thanks for reading and please review.

-Hums


	4. Chapter 4

**The Virginity Clause**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters portrayed in the books or movies.

Summary: AU Story. Harry James Potter was the perfect heir; unfortunately due to a clause in his inheritance contract he is disowned. Alone at fifteen with no one to turn to, Harry decides to show the world and his family what he is worth.

Warnings: Slash and references to rape.

A/N: In no uncertain terms do I condone of rape or nonconsensual sex. Some of the views in this story about this topic do not reflect back on my own opinions and views.

**Chapter Four: Savings and Deals**

_The art of living is more like wrestling than dancing._

_-Marcus Aurelius_

Harry groaned as he rolled off his sofa-bed; it was way too early to be up. Despite not being able to transfigure a perfect bed or sofa, his combination of the two had turned out well. He thought it weird that he had a pull-out bed in his bedroom, but it was also weird living in a tent he supposed.

Grabbing some clothes from the cubby in the corner, he dressed in an undershirt and trousers. Making himself some eggs and toast, Harry considered his first day working for Gringotts. He had always had an amiable relationship with the goblins, but he didn't know what to expect working with them.

After his meal, Harry tucked a robe and tie in the crook of his arm before apparating out of the tent. He greeted Tom as he walked into the pub and made his way down the familiar path to the washroom. With his shower done, he dried himself off and re-dressed, together with the tie and robe. Nodding once again to Tom, he took off for Gringotts.

The owl he had received the day before had told him to meet with Griphook at six in the morning. He was a little early, but after the disaster with Lady Zabini Harry always made sure to have plenty of error room. Greeting the goblins at the door, he walked into the deserted bank and easily spotted Griphook at his normal station.

"_Needlit Vankitch _Griphook," Harry welcomed.

Griphook burst in to laughter, clutching his sides as if trying to hold it in. "Mr. Patterson," he nodded, when his chuckles subsided. "I commend you on your effort, but you must work on your pronunciation if you wish to speak Gobbledygook. "I believe you meant to say _Neendlitk Bvankich_; and a good morning to you as well."

Harry flushed red; he had been reading up on Gobbledygook, but obviously needed someone who spoke the goblin language to teach him. "Yes, I will refrain from spouting anymore gibberish and spare myself some embarrassment. On another note, I would like to thank you once again for getting me this job. It means a lot to me."

The goblin smiled at the boy, "It did not take much effort. Many goblins are aware of your personality and penchant to work hard. Now if you would follow me, I will show you what you will be doing."

Griphook led Harry to a teller station along the far wall. "This is your post here," the goblin pointed to the very left desk. "You will find a Gringotts' pin and a nametag in the top drawer; you must wear these at all times. When you first clock in you will sign the employee book located behind the desk over there. You will then go to the service desk to pick up a money bag. If you ever need more of anything, you can contact a goblin with a blue tie. Like I said before, you will be making transactions between muggle and wizarding currency. There is a calculator and a sheet of conversion rates in the second drawer. Gringotts charges two percent in exchange fees. Do you have any questions?"

"Nope, I think I have everything down," Harry replied, retrieving the pin and nametag. Smiling at his name neatly printed on the tag, he quickly fastened the items to his robe.

"If you have any questions later on don't hesitate to ask. You should sign in, the bank is about to open," the goblin said, before striding back to his own station.

Harry looked at the clock; ten minutes until seven. There was a short line at the book, but Harry easily signed in and was back at his station before the doors opened. There was a petite, middle-aged witch in the station next to him, and a boy a few years older than him to the very right. The woman looked to be the no-nonsense type, with her strict ponytail and pursed lips. He would guess she was barley five feet, though she had a very intimidating glare. The boy was taller and lankier than Harry, with mousy brown hair. Harry couldn't really get a good read on the wizard since he was already fast asleep, drooling into his arms.

"Hi, I'm Harry," introducing himself to his coworkers, despite one sleeping. The woman sniffed before replying, "Madison."

Since she turned away from him, Harry figured he would leave them be for now. There was plenty of time to get to know his coworkers, even if one did seem pretty stuck up.

The bank was pretty slow this time of year, at least for Harry's station. Most Muggle-Born families exchanged currency at the beginning of the school term in the summer. The boy, whose name Harry read was John, didn't wake up for three hours into their shift. He thought it to be very unprofessional, but kept it to himself; it wasn't like they needed his help.

Although he didn't socialize much with his human coworkers, the goblins were very amiable and more laid back than Harry was expecting. He was often laughing at a joke one of the goblin's cracked, or trying to hide his amusement at the expense of a witch or wizard after dealing with a goblin. Harry could tell that Madison disapproved of his behavior by her haughty sniffs, but did not care. If she was going to be so unwelcoming he wasn't going to bend over backwards to win her approval.

It wasn't until the lull right before they were closing that Harry had any sort of conversation with John. "Hey mate," Harry heard as he was counting out his money. He looked up to see the older boy in front of his station. "Hey," he responded, putting his money back in the bag.

"I'm John," he held out his hand in welcome.

"Harry," he responded with a firm shake.

It was hard for Harry to see John's pupils; his irises were so dark brown. His previous observations were correct; the other boy was tall and lanky, and Harry noticed he had an easy smile. John grinned at him, "A few guys and I usually meet up at a bar after work, and I was wondering if you want to come."

Harry hesitated. It wasn't that he didn't want to go, but he had an early shift tomorrow at the Leaky Cauldron; he was once again on breakfast duty. John must have seen the hesitation, "It's alright if you don't want to, I thought it would be fun, but no pressure or anything." Harry was quick to reply, "No, no I want to go. I just can't go tonight; I have an early shift tomorrow."

John smiled, "No problem, but I thought you only worked part-time?"

"Oh, I do. I meant I'm working at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow," Harry responded. John whistled, "Two jobs huh? That must be rough. You don't look older than sixteen."

"Fifteen actually, and it's not too bad," Harry said, glancing down at his hands. He didn't want John to pity him.

"Well you are welcome to join us whenever you are free. Nice meeting ya Harry." The older boy packed up his own desk and left. Harry turned in his money bag and paperwork before heading over to Griphook.

"How was your first day Mr. Patterson?" Griphook asked the boy.

"It was interesting, kind of slow, but interesting," Harry answered. "It's nice getting to know some of the other goblins, although you are still my favorite," he said with a cheeky grin.

Griphook laughed. "Well I guess you are my favorite human then," he replied with a wink.

"I'll see you the day after tomorrow Griphook. Thanks again for the job," Harry waved, jogging out the door.

Harry smiled as he made his way to the apparition point. It was nice having such good friends at work. Madge and Griphook made all the difference in how his life was two weeks ago. Christmas was approaching and then school, but Harry felt more carefree than he thought he would. He still had a lot on his plate, but it seemed of no consequence in his current mood.

Humming a tune to himself, he reached the end of the Alley and transported himself home. Even his tent looked more cheerful in the small clearing he had made his base. "It's good to be home," he murmured before going through his nightly routine. Climbing into bed, Harry knew he would get a full night of sleep without his usual worries weighing him down.

**-Line Break-**

Harry's days were pretty routine with Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday at the Leaky Cauldron, and Sunday, Tuesday, Thursday at Gringotts. Tom would give him a half day on Mondays despite Harry's protests on the reasoning, "You should go out and have some fun." Harry usually used that time to study household charms for his tent instead of any leisure activity.

It was the Monday before Christmas, and Harry was pondering what gifts to buy as he surveyed Diagon Alley. In the two weeks of working at Gringotts, Harry had made fifty-four Galleons on his pay of one Galleon an hour. At the Leaky Cauldron, Harry had made eighty-eight Galleons, thirty-five Sickles, and thirteen Knuts at the end of his third week, not including his tips of eighteen Sickles and sixteen Knuts. Harry had already spent nineteen Sickles on the use of the shower, and four Galleons and twenty-two Knuts on food. He was able to eat half priced at the Leaky Cauldron when he was working, but the rest was used for groceries.

With his previous savings of twenty-eight Galleons, Harry had a total of one-hundred sixty-eight Galleons, three Sickles, and seven Knuts. This would have been quite the amount of money for a regular fifteen year-old, but Harry was saving for the future. He had plans that needed funding to succeed.

Christmas was one of Harry's favorite holidays because he enjoyed picking out gifts that he knew his loved ones would enjoy. The problem was that he never had a strict budget, and was contemplating exactly what to gift. Harry did not have any close friends at school. Ravenclaws were mostly solitary in their house, due to the unique reward system in the competition for grades. He had a few acquaintances among his peers, but the only people he would occasionally get along with would be the Weasley twins and Cedric Diggory. They were not so close that he exchanged gifts with them, especially since he would never accept anything from the twins. Diggory got along with everyone as far as Harry could tell. Since they were all fifth year students and exceptionally bright, although one might doubt the intelligence of the Weasley twins, they sometimes studied in the library together.

He planned to give gifts to Tom, Madge, Griphook, and maybe a chocolate bar for Madison and John. Harry also needed to find gifts for his father and brother and Remus. He wasn't expecting anything in return, but Harry still considered them loved ones. He would not be getting anything for Sirius. After calling him a whore to his face, Sirius was off his gift-list. Michael had also called him several names, but he was an immature thirteen year-old. Harry could forgive his younger brother but not Sirius.

Shopping this close to the holiday was not one of Harry's favorite activities; he had always been well prepared in previous years. Since he was now getting his first paycheck with both Gringotts and the Leaky Cauldron, Harry had waited to go shopping. He wished he had used his savings instead of braving the crowds in the Alley two days before Christmas.

Remus was pretty easy to shop for. Harry did not feel very original in thinking a book or chocolate as a gift, but that was what Remus asked for every time Harry inquired. Since he didn't have the funds to buy a book Remus didn't already have, Harry bought him a Galleon worth of chocolate from Sugarplum's Sweets Shop. Harry also picked up a few chocolate frogs for Madison and John. It was a simple matter of walking to the little store, but the lines were still outrageous. It took him a good two hours to pick up the sweets and get to the cashier.

Michael was recently complaining about his quidditch gloves, how old and worn they were getting. Harry understood the need for good gloves, being on the Ravenclaw team himself, but quidditch gear was a little out of his price range. Harry didn't want Michael to throw away his gift. He was sure that if it was something as useful and wanted as the quidditch gloves, Michael would keep the gift no matter the sender. He was planning on sending the family gifts anonymously but was sure his father would know who it was from.

Harry walked into Quality Quidditch Supplies and after much shoving and pushing, found the glove section. Michael would only use the best class supplies, which meant pro-quality. The pro series on display ranged from eighteen to thirty Galleons. Spying a pair of red ones that would go well with Michael's Gryffindor robes, Harry checked the price tag. "Ridiculous that they charge twenty Galleons for a pair of gloves," he murmured to himself. Debating with himself he could not decide if Michael was worth the money, but went for it anyway. There was nothing else he could think to buy his brother, so quidditch gloves it was. Harry then had to suffer through ten minutes of a salesman's pitch while he rung up the gloves, despite the irritated crowd behind him. Harry didn't know why the man bothered since Harry was already buying the stupid things, but he smiled politely through the speech. Handing over the appropriate amount of gold, Harry quickly exited the shop before the man could lecture him more.

Harry discerned what he wanted to acquire for Griphook, but wasn't sure if he could pull it off. The Sword of Gryffindor would be the perfect gift since the goblins considered it their property, it being goblin made. The Ravenclaw knew that it resided in the Sorting Hat, due his interests in the portraits around the castle. Harry had made a point to talk to some of the more interesting figures on the walls of Hogwarts. Godric Gryffindor's portrait was located on the seventh-floor landing of the Grand Staircase, which hid a secret passageway to the Entrance Hall side room. Although not in Gryffindor House, the portrait had taken a liking to Harry and told him many things about the castle, including the whereabouts of his sword.

As Harry considered his options, the boy started to feel some guilt. Godric Gryffindor had trusted Harry with that knowledge. He decided to find another gift for his goblin friend, not wanting to betray Gryffindor's confidence, nor break into Dumbledore's office.

The only ideas Harry could think that Griphook was partial to would be Snakeweed tea or some kind of ale, but he was still too young to buy alcohol. Tea didn't sound like a great Christmas gift, but perhaps he could combine it with something.

There was a small junk shop located in South Side, Diagon Alley that Harry thought might have some interesting trinkets. Although second hand, Harry knew that people often overlooked the value of items found in the shop.

Browsing the merchandise, Harry was glad that this shop was still overlooked during the holiday season. Most of the stock was battered and dusty; there was nothing that held his interest. It wasn't until the third shelf in the shop that he found the perfect gift to go with the Snakeweed tea. Harry was surprised that the shop had anything of this value, but he assumed the owners didn't know the true worth of the cup. He was pretty sure that it was a goblin-made goblet. His suspicion was due to an old family crest embossed in the center; which was a common practice in the past. It was pretty scratched up, but the goblins would know how to fix it easily. The condition and family crest would have deterred others from buying the goblet, but Harry felt he had to take the chance.

Striding up to the front counter, Harry had to ring a tiny bell to get someone's attention. It looked like the shop rarely had any business.

The cup was even cheaper than Harry had expected at three Sickles, which Harry talked down into one Sickle and twenty-four Knuts. Smiling to himself, Harry left the shop a happy man. This had been a steal, almost literally. He would visit the Leaky Cauldron for the tea when he was done shopping.

Stopping by a street peddler selling jewelry, Harry picked up a small locket for Madge. It was not real silver, but didn't look too cheap. The circular design was pretty simple, but elegant. Harry smirked when he thought of the picture he would put into the necklace. Paying the seven Sickles, Harry moved on.

Tom was next on his to buy for list. He really didn't know what to get his employer. The only thing he knew about the kind man was that he owned a pub. They had gotten to know some tidbits about each other, but Harry didn't hang out with Tom as much as Madge. Tom was also in the habit of getting information out of a person without sharing much on his side from his bartending experience. Not really having any other ideas, Harry decided to bake the man a cake. He had observed the bartender being partial to lemons, so Harry figured he would enjoy a lemon cake.

That left his father on his list. Harry already knew what he was giving the man, since it was the same gift he gave his father every year since he turned eleven. He had already acquired the item from earlier in the school year. Usually he would have to get the gift engraved at a specialty store, but now that he was short on funds, he would cast the spells himself.

One of Harry's fondest memories would be his father's proud smile when he found out that Harry had made Seeker his first year. After winning his first match, Harry had asked Madam Hooch if he could keep the Snitch. It was now a tradition for him to ask for the winning Snitch from his first game of the year. He was always more determined to win the first game so he could gift the ball to his father. Before handing it over, he would engrave a quote and the date it was caught. Harry always knew how proud and loving James Potter was when he walked into his father's office and would see the snitches displayed on a shelf.

Harry decided to engrave a quote from Benjamin Franklin; _An investment in knowledge pays the best interest_, along with the date, 27 November 1993. It was to remind his father not only of Harry's investment skills lost to the company, but that James did not know all the details of the broken contract.

With only the tea to purchase, Harry made his way to the Leaky Cauldron. Tom gave him an exasperated look for showing up on his off time, but Harry lifted his bags to show he had been doing some last minute shopping.

"Hey Tom, could I purchase a box of Snakeweed tea. We still have some in stock right?" he asked the bartender, after pushing through the crowd.

"I didn't know you were a fan of Snakeweed. You wouldn't happen to be a bit goblin with ya working at the bank and now wanting that specific tea, eh?" Tom winked at him. "Sure we just got a shipment three days ago, remember? We have plenty left."

Harry thanked the man after purchasing a box, "Thanks Tom. You sure you don't need any more help? You're looking kind of busy."

"We were able to manage before we hired you, I think we can handle a half day without ya," the older man replied with a smile.

Harry shrugged, "Suit yourself, I'll see you Saturday."

He would usually be working on Wednesday, but Tom closed down the pub Christmas day. Madge had invited Harry to her home on their day off, but Harry had declined, saying that he was invited to a friend's house. He had not wanted to have his first Christmas outside the family watching Madge interact with her own loved ones. He figured it would be best to spend the day alone.

Harry considered if he should stop by the grocery for cake supplies, but decided he could put it off for another day. He wanted the cake to be as fresh as possible, and was pretty tired out from his battle with the other shoppers.

The apparition line was of course ridiculously long. For a method of transportation that was supposed to be near instantaneous, it was an extended wait time.

Finally making his way home, Harry dropped his purchases in the living room corner, and dropped into bed.

Early the next morning, Harry cursed his stupidity as he made his way to the Hogsmeade Owl Post Office. He had left Hedwig at Hogwarts so he could set up camp before she moved in. He also wanted to make sure that she was well cared for since he knew he would be very busy. It had escaped his notice that he would need an owl to deliver his Christmas gifts. Now he would have to spend money on a post owl, which was most likely ridiculously expensive so close to the holiday.

As he was trekking down the path to the office, a white ball of fluff collided into his chest, causing him to fall into the snowy ground. Hedwig was obviously furious that he had left her, and was making her irritation known.

Harry laughed as she swooped down and landed on his chest with a fierce glare. "You are such a smart girl, Hedwig. You always know when I need you. I'm sorry that I left you at school, but I explained beforehand why it was necessary. Don't give me that look; you know I had no other choice."

The Ravenclaw had always been given funny looks when he talked to the owl, but Harry didn't care. The owl was pretty much his only close friend, and she somehow understood when he talked to her.

"Are you too mad to deliver these for me?" Harry asked his familiar, who gave him a haughty sniff, but stuck out her leg.

He smiled at the owl, "I spelled this box with an immobulus charm, but be careful it contains a cake."

Hedwig hooted, nipped his fingers affectionately and flew off.

Harry checked his watch, and cursed again. He was going to be late for work.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well I wanted to finish this yesterday, but I obviously failed. I was going to add a few things to the chapter and decided to add them in a later chapter. Christmas and then Hogwarts should be starting back up in the next chapter.

Just in case you wanted to know, a Galleon in this story is 10 dollars or 7.38 euros. It was a pain calculating how much money he actually earned in three weeks. The tips seem to be rather small but I figured with a society that just uses coins they would probably just throw down a few Knuts, especially pub patrons. That is just how I imagine it. Harry works nine hours a day at Gringotts and ten hours a day at the Leaky Cauldron, except on Mondays where he works five.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review :D

-Hums


	5. Chapter 5

**The Virginity Clause**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters portrayed in the books or movies.

Summary: AU Story. Harry James Potter was the perfect heir; unfortunately due to a clause in his inheritance contract he is disowned. Alone at fifteen with no one to turn to, Harry decides to show the world and his family what he is worth.

Warnings: Slash and references to rape.

A/N: In no uncertain terms do I condone of rape or nonconsensual sex. Some of the views in this story about this topic do not reflect back on my own opinions and views.

**Chapter Five: Wrapping up the Holiday**

_The price of anything is the amount of life you exchange for it._

_-Henry David Thoreau_

Harry lay awake counting down the minutes until twelve o'clock. It was a tradition of sorts that he had with his brother; they would stay up the night before Christmas, eagerly waiting for midnight before falling asleep. It had started when they were younger, excited to catch Father Christmas, but had turned into a brotherly activity now that they were older.

He once again glanced at the clock; twenty minutes until Christmas. There was a restless feeling inside Harry that hoped Michael was still up, that the tradition wasn't merely cast aside like Harry himself had been. Loneliness engulfed Harry as he lay staring at the roof of the tent. With how busy he had been over break, he had no time to wallow in his pity, but alone on the eve of Christmas Harry couldn't help but dwell on his feelings. This would be his first Christmas alone, not on his own free will, but abandoned by his family. Hedwig was still out delivering his gifts, so he didn't even have his familiar as company.

"Maybe I should have accepted Madge's invitation," he murmured, pulling the blankets that were bunched at the bottom of his bed over his chest. He gave a sigh, knowing that he would have regretted agreeing to the woman's offer. He would have been a horrible guest and he didn't want to take his mood out on others.

His brooding thoughts almost made him miss the change of day. "Merry Christmas," Harry whispered. He tried to ignore the tears that streamed down his face as he rolled over, away from the clock, and fell into a restless sleep.

Harry awoke to a soft cooing in his ear. It seemed that Hedwig had returned bearing gifts, and was impatiently waiting for her master to wake.

Staring at the mouse so close to his face, Harry couldn't help but grimace in distaste. "Gee, Hedwig, you shouldn't have."

The owl gave a fierce glare before flinging the mouse at his face. "Ugh, Hedwig! I'm sorry. It was very thoughtful of you to bring me breakfast." The owl didn't look too appeased at his apology, but stuck out a foot loaded with gifts.

Untying the packages, Harry fed the bird some treats before making his way to the bathroom. He scrubbed his face thoroughly then returned to the bedroom. The boy didn't exactly know what he was going to do with the mouse now laying on his bed. If he got rid of it, he would offend Hedwig, and she could hold a grudge on the best of days. Sighing, Harry waited a good thirty minutes for the owl to fall asleep and quickly banished the mouse. He gathered his sheet and covers and dropped them in the hamper; he would have to disinfect them later.

Picking up a large package that Hedwig had delivered, Harry grinned. It was from Madge. Opening the box, the Ravenclaw was flooded with the most delicious smell, making his mouth water. Madge had sent him a small feast including: turkey, potatoes, green beans, a few bread rolls, and a slice of pecan pie. A card fell out of the box and Harry grinned as he read, _Merry Christmas Brat. I didn't want to work double shifts when they find your dead, starved body so I sent you some food. See you on Friday. _ "Hmm, I guess she didn't buy my friend excuse," Harry muttered to himself. He set the box aside and reached for another.

The gift was small and square shaped, but unusual with the bright, clashing colors of the wrapping, and fixed with close to ten bows. Furrowing his brow, Harry looked for an indication of who would send him such a package. Shrugging at the lack of signature, he carefully untied all of the coverings, it taking some time to dismantle each bow. As he unfurled the last ribbon, the lid sprung open and two near identical voices shouted, "Happy Christmas Harry! We thought you might be in need of some cheer! Here are some magnificent, delicious, wonderful treats. See ya in school!"

Harry coughed as he inhaled the red and gold glitter that suddenly exploded from the box. "I should have known not to get too close to a Weasley twin gift," he murmured, as he gathered the colorful sweets and put them in his nightstand drawer. He would have to study those later; anything received from the two Gryffindors was dangerous.

Unfortunately banishing the glitter did not have the desired results of cleaning up the mess, and he would probably have a sparkly tent for the next month or so. Sighing, but not really caring all too much, Harry reached for the next gift.

Tom had sent him a small bag of Galleons, and a note; _Hopefully you are actually taking this time off to relax. Have a Happy Holiday._

Harry smiled, of course Tom would mention relaxing; he was always on his case that Harry was a teenager and needed to act like one.

The next package was long and thin with a tag that read from Griphook. Harry tore off the silver paper, revealing a black case about the length of his arm. Unclasping the lid, he gasped. It was a simple, but beautiful silver dagger, the hilt encrusted with tiny emeralds. It was obviously of goblin creation, making the blade near priceless in value. Picking up the dagger, Harry realized it was a bit heavier than he assumed, but perfectly balanced. Reverently placing the weapon back in the case, Harry knew he could never thank his friend enough; it was an honor receiving something goblin made from a goblin himself.

Harry received a book from Remus, _Armando Dippet: Master or Moron?_ Sometimes Remus gifted items he found particularly funny, and since the book was written by Rita Skeeter, it was sure to be amusing. The reporter only wrote a third of the truth and made the rest up, so the book was going to be an interesting read.

Setting the book down, the boy reached for another gift among the two left. Surprisingly, it was from Sirius. Hoping his godfather was extending an olive branch, Harry was bitterly disappointed to find a box of condoms. Throwing the box across the room, he angrily wiped the tears spilling down his face. He tried not to let it affect him, but he had foolishly hoped that Sirius had come around, and couldn't help feeling hurt. Harry furiously cast Incendio at the box; not bothering to read the note attached, but had to quickly use an Aqua Eructo charm to put out the fire created.

The Ravenclaw hesitated, having immediately recognized the wrapping job of his father; he had saved this gift for last. For a man who was so meticulous in everything else, Harry had always found it humorous that his dad could not wrap a gift to save his life. Every present received from James Potter had always been messily wrapped in newspaper with a dozen pieces of tape. He hoped that he could trust his father to be more mature than Sirius. Figuring he would open it out of curiosity eventually, Harry unwrapped a shrunken trunk from the newspaper monstrosity. Enlarging the chest, the boy unfastened the lid and peeked inside. All of his books from Godric's Hollow were neatly stacked inside. Harry couldn't help his mixed feelings that his father had known what he would miss the most, but didn't include a note.

Overall it had been a pretty generous haul in gifts, but Christmas just wasn't the same without his family. It hurt that Michael didn't even send a note, but at least his brother hadn't sent him condoms.

After cleaning up the mess and putting everything away, Harry grabbed his gift from Remus but couldn't concentrate on what he was reading. With the gift of books from his father, Harry felt like he was officially cut off from his family. They were items he treasured, but that was part of the problem. He felt he no longer had an attachment to Godric's Hollow, other than the people living there.

Sighing, Harry set down his book and went to bed despite the early hour. Hopefully when he woke he would forget about his family drama in lieu of work.

**-Line Break-**

The crowds were starting to thin as evening approached, and Harry debated whether he needed to grab some more Sickles. His money bag was getting pretty low on the silver coins, but he wondered if he should bother at such a late hour. The bank was closing in a few hours and it looked like he wouldn't be getting much business the rest of the day. It had been one of Harry's busiest days at Gringotts, with the new school term so near, but it had still been relatively calm from what he imagined of summers.

Figuring it wouldn't hurt to be prepared; Harry went to find a goblin with a blue tie. Hearing his name called from the opposite side of the bank, he was surprised to see Lady Zabini politely wave him over. Glancing at his deserted station, he figured he could take a break without incident.

"Good evening Lady Zabini," Harry greeted as he approached the imposing woman. Although almost indiscernible, she was scowling slightly.

"Mr. Potter or Patterson I should say, I was very disappointed that you did not show up to our meeting. It was very rude of you to not even send an owl with an excuse; I thought you to be better than that. I demand an explanation."

Harry blinked in confusion, "Unfortunately I was late to our consultation and your secretary would not allow me to see you. I tried to schedule another meeting, but she refused and I was thrown out. I sent you a couple of owls, but with no response I figured you no longer wished to meet with me."

It was unnerving the way Adelaide Zabini was staring at him, but she seemed to come to some sort of conclusion as she responded, "I was told you did not show up and received no owls. It seems that I have a secretary to fire. I would like to reschedule, send me an owl when you are free." With that, the woman strolled out into the alley.

Harry stared after the woman dumbly, wondering if he just imagined the encounter. Grinning, the Ravenclaw headed back to his station before remembering he needed to have words with a blue tie.

The owl was sent immediately after getting home from work, specifying he only had the upcoming Monday afternoon free since he had to return to Hogwarts on Thursday.

Glad that his luck was finally looking up, Harry got ready for bed with an extra spring to his step. It was hard to calm his thoughts, but the boy eventually fell asleep thinking of better days to come.

Harry awoke early the next morning with Lady Zabini's reply owl sharing Hedwig's perch. The head of Zabini Airways was not able to fit Harry into her schedule on Monday and would have to wait until the next Hogsmeade weekend for them to meet.

Although disappointed, Harry was still in high spirits of the whole thing, "At least she is still willing to meet with me." After all the previous rejections he had received, he figured he would savor what he could get.

Going through his usual morning routine, Harry quickly found himself at The Leaky Cauldron, forty minutes before his shift in order to shower. A bit early, but the boy figured it didn't hurt to be prepared.

It was the first day back to work after Christmas, and he was eager to see Madge's reaction to his gift. The pendent was a nice gift, but he was especially fond of the pictures he put inside. One side was a small picture of Harry making funny faces at the camera, while the other was a picture of the two laughing together.

As soon as he walked into the pub from the backroom, the fifteen year-old was swept into a crushing hug. "Oh Harry, what a lovely gift; although I could have lived without your impudent faces. I hope you had a wonderful holiday," Madge said into his chest. The older woman beamed up at him as she released him from her embrace.

Harry grinned back, "Thanks for the meal, your cooking is delightful. My holiday was great. How was the family?"

Madge seemed to burst with happiness as she stated how the family dinner was almost ruined by her rambunctious brood. The Ravenclaw laughed many times throughout the telling. Many customers gave him curious stares when he couldn't help but randomly burst out in chuckles when he thought over the stories.

"I bet I can trick a customer into thinking they have a different beverage than what was ordered before you," Madge challenged near the end of their shifts.

"You're on," he agreed, singling out an old drunk at a table nearby. He didn't even have the man's attention before Madge called out, "won."

"No fair!" Harry exclaimed, before moving on to the man who had just walked in. They were also in competition of who could seat the most blonds, and this man fit the bill.

At the end of the day Harry had sat nine blonds, while Madge had six, making this his third win in total. Of course Harry had to rub it in the older woman's face that she lost a competition, no matter the countless losses he had acquired.

After closing, he journeyed home with a small smile. He was looking forward to Hogwarts, but was going to miss Madge; the cheerful woman had grown close to his heart.

"I've still got a few more days, plus summer will be here before I know it," he tried to stay positive as he got ready for bed. Saying goodnight to Hedwig, Harry climbed into bed, but lay awake thinking of his family.

**-Line Break-**

It wasn't until Harry was sitting in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express, watching families come and go that he realized he had not completed his holiday homework. Usually, Harry completed the work before the holidays even began, but with what he had to deal with beforehand, it had completely slipped his mind. So used to not doing homework over the break, Harry did not think of it until he saw another student stuffing an essay into one of his textbooks.

"Shit," he exclaimed, grabbing his trunk from the overhead rack and rifling through it. At least Hogwarts was a good few hours away, and Harry would have some time to complete his assignments. They would not be up to par to his usual work, but at this point he couldn't complain.

If he were in any other House, Harry would not have a problem with finishing his coursework last minute. Unfortunately the Ravenclaw rankings were fiercely competitive, with a very lucrative incentive. From third years on up, all first in their year rankings were granted a wish. This wish could be asked of anyone of the house, third year and up, except from other first place students. The ranks and wishes were given at the end of every two weeks.

What many do not consider is how dark the Ravenclaw competitions could turn out. All the students of the House were sworn to secrecy, and were compelled to obey the wish no matter what was asked, as long as it didn't affect the standings of grades. Most winners usually used their wishes to obtain more knowledge, but there were always a few that used their power in physical means.

As soon as Harry had learned about the wishes, like the rest of his housemates, he strove to be the best of his year. The extra incentive was to never break the virginity clause in his inheritance contract. Harry had started strong his first two years without worry, since he didn't have to participate in the competition, but continued to be first as the years went by. There were a few times that he did not make first place, but he was the majority holder of the leading rank in his year. Unlike the other Ravenclaws, Harry never used his wishes to advance his knowledge. Harry always asked a housemate a favor to be paid at a later date. He kept track of all the students from third year and up, and made sure that each owed him at least one favor. All of the top student of each year, Harry made sure to have multiple favors. This was to insure that if he ever slipped below first, he would not be forced into someone's bed.

There was some difficulty in this, since he couldn't make a wish from another in first place, but no one stayed in the lead one-hundred percent of the time. Roland Abberley was his fiercest competition in his own year and owed him the most favors. If Abberley ever asked Harry to share his bed, Harry would just cash in a favor owed.

Of course he was being overly paranoid, but Harry was always one to be more safe than sorry. He never explained why he wanted favors, especially since he rarely had to use one. Unfortunately Abberley was becoming rather jumpy around Harry, always wondering what reason Harry would need so many favors.

A few hours later Harry was interrupted from his Transfiguration essay by Cedric Diggory walking into his compartment. "Just been greeting some people and thought I'd stop by," explained the Hufflepuff boy as he sat across from Harry.

As they were comparing gifts, Cedric paused to say, "Do you know you have some red and gold glitter in your hair and robes?"

Harry blushed, "Yeah, Fred and George sent me a gift that exploded in glitter, and I haven't been able to get rid of it. I keep finding the stuff in the most annoying places, and it seems like its growing."

Cedric laughed, "That sounds like them. Well I better be getting back to my compartment, nice seeing you Harry."

Feeling refreshed from the break, Harry started right back into his homework when the other boy left.

It was getting dark when the Ravenclaw finished his last essay, as an announcement said they were five minutes from Hogsmeade Station. It looked like he would probably slip from first this ranking, but was not too worried. He would catch up soon enough.

Looking forward to the back to school feast, Harry was surprised when McGonagall beckoned him to follow. The Deputy Headmistress led him to the side chamber, next to the Great Hall.

"Mr. Patterson, I am confused of your presence here. I thought you had dropped out," the strict woman explained.

"Um, no Professor. Why would you think that?" Harry asked.

The Scottish woman frowned at him, but he could see her eyes soften as she studied him. "I'm afraid, Mr. Patterson," McGonagall replied, "that this semester's tuition has not been paid."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well I was mean to stop here, but I will not be able to work on the story or upload it this weekend so I had to finish this chapter before I visited my family. I hope that the Ravenclaw grade system is understandable.

I realized I made a small mistake last chapter when Harry told Tom he would see him Saturday. Harry should have said Friday, since that would be his next work day.

I have no clue what year Roland Abberley is in except that he is a Ravenclaw sometime in the books, so I made him Harry's age. (who is actually two years older than in cannon)

Thanks for reading and please review :D

-Hums


	6. Chapter 6

**The Virginity Clause**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters portrayed in the books or movies.

Summary: AU Story. Harry James Potter was the perfect heir; unfortunately due to a clause in his inheritance contract he is disowned. Alone at fifteen with no one to turn to, Harry decides to show the world and his family what he is worth.

Warnings: Slash and references to rape.

A/N: In no uncertain terms do I condone of rape or nonconsensual sex. Some of the views in this story about this topic do not reflect back on my own opinions and views.

I am so sorry that this is out so late! Here is an excerpt from the last chapter so you hopefully don't have to go back and reread anything.

**Previously: **

_Harry awoke early the next morning with Lady Zabini's reply owl sharing Hedwig's perch. The head of Zabini Airways was not able to fit Harry into her schedule on Monday and would have to wait until the next Hogsmeade weekend for them to meet. _

_Although disappointed, Harry was still in high spirits of the whole thing, "At least she is still willing to meet with me." After all the previous rejections he had received, he figured he would savor what he could get. _

_Line Break_

_Looking forward to the back to school feast, Harry was surprised when McGonagall beckoned him to follow. The Deputy Headmistress led him to the side chamber, next to the Great Hall. _

"_Mr. Patterson, I am confused of your presence here. I thought you had dropped out," the strict woman explained._

"_Um, no Professor. Why would you think that?" Harry asked._

_The Scottish woman frowned at him, but he could see her eyes soften as she studied him. "I'm afraid, Mr. Patterson," McGonagall replied, "that this semester's tuition has not been paid."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Annoyances <strong>

_It's all about quality of life and finding a happy balance between work and friends and family._

_-Philip Green_

"I don't understand; I was of the impression that the school's tuition is paid in full at the beginning of every year," Harry blinked up at his Transfiguration professor in disbelief.

McGonagall's eyes narrowed, clearly at some unknown presence since it was not directed at the Ravenclaw, and with the pursing of her lips she replied, "It is my understanding that the Potter family has withdrawn this semester's tuition in what they deem no longer their responsibility." Her expression considerably lightened as she once more set her gaze on him, "I sent you a letter of the situation at the beginning of break in hopes that you would be prepared, and when I did not receive a response I assumed you had dropped out."

"I never received such a letter, but I assure you I have every intention of finishing my education at Hogwarts. I, uh, that is, don't have much, but maybe I could somehow cover the tuition costs myself." Harry suggested.

"I fear that the cost of tuition, even a semester is too steep for a minor to pay. The total is two-thousand fifty-six Galleons, ten Sickles, and seven Knuts," the Deputy-Headmistress replied.

"I knew that Hogwarts' education was not exactly cheap, but over two-thousand Galleons? There is no way that I can pay for that at the moment. Is there anything that can be done about the situation?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately if you are unable to come up with the funds, and since your paterfamilias refuses to pay, there is nothing that we can do to allow you entrance in the current semester," McGonagall countered.

Harry stared blankly at the professor, "I thought there was some kind of scholarship program. Surely there could be some way for me to access those funds. I will not need money for books or supplies, and I can handle my own spending money, I just don't have enough to cover the actual tuition."

Once more, McGonagall's eyes hardened before she responded, "Due to your family's standing, we are unable to provide you any means of scholarship."

"But I was disowned," Harry protested. "I don't belong to any family, certainly my own finances will account for a scholarship. I am the top ranked student in almost all my classes. You know that I would never discount the money by slacking off in any way."

McGonagall gave a sad sigh, "It is true, Mr. Patterson, that you are one of the most promising students that has attended these halls. I understand that this is in no way your fault, but because you are a minor I would need permission from your paterfamilias. The Potter family may have disowned you, but you are still under their influence until you reach your majority. It is an unfair and outdated rule, like many of the other clauses that rules the ministry, but unfortunately there is nothing I can do. I tried talking to the Headmaster about your situation, especially since he is now your guardian, but he would not listen to reason. I'm afraid that James Potter has asked that he not give permission for the scholarship, and you know how close the two are."

"But professor, Dumbledore is not my guardian. I was granted the legal status of emancipation by the ministry before break. Shouldn't I be the one asked to allow the scholarship?" Harry inquired.

"Dumbledore was under the impression that he was your guardian, but if what you say is true, than I can come up with the funds to help you out. I know that even if there were no funds left in the scholarship trust for this semester, I, and several of my colleagues will make sure that you can continue your education. I for one am getting tired of hearing Filius bemoan the loss of one of his top student, and know he would be glad to help out." The Scottish woman beamed a bright smile at the boy, "Now I believe you have missed quite enough of the feast and must be hungry, you are a growing boy after all," she said before making her way to her office.

Harry stared after his Transfiguration professor in shock. "Professor, wait!" he called out, running after her. "I'm extremely grateful for all your help, I just, I don't understand why you would do so much for me. I'm not even one of your lions."

"Oh Harry, you are such a sweet boy. Although you did not become a Gryffindor, I have always viewed you as an honorary one. You have so much of your mother in you, and I enjoy having such a bright mind to teach. You have made a good impression on all of your professors, and I know that many would be happy to help out such a kind and intelligent soul. Now hurry to the feast before all the food is gone," she patted him on the shoulder before once more making her way to her office.

Harry watched until McGonagall disappeared around a corner, trying to hold back tears. He had never known that his Transfiguration teacher felt that way, and was honored that she held such high praise for him. Taking a deep breath and pulling himself back together, Harry quickly made his way to the Ravenclaw table.

The conversation with the Deputy Headmistress did not take as long as he thought; the feast was only half way through completion. Harry had plenty of time to eat his fill while checking over his homework in the allotted time.

Roland Abberley, who was a few seats down from Harry, glanced over at his work, "Hmm, is this the history essay over Hodrod the Horny-Handed? Looks to be two inches short of the required length. Not up to par with your usual standards, Patterson. It seems as if the top spot is mine this round.

Harry looked up, observing his dormmate in slight confusion. The banter between the Ravens in the grade competition was common enough, but Abberley usually tried to avoid his notice. With nine favors owed, the other boy was always annoyingly polite when they interacted, to the point Harry sometimes thought about using a favor to shut Abberley up.

"True, it is not my best work, but I'm not too concerned. Personally, the only hardship I am presently having, is figuring out what to do with all the favors you owe me in the next two and a half years. My main concern is that not only do I have to come up with ways for you to pay off the nine you currently owe, but also the future favors that I know you will be obliged when I win the top spot. Again," Harry retorted, once more perusing his assignments.

"Nine Abberley," another fifth year Ravenclaw, Roger Davies asked, "That's harsh. Personally I'm glad I'm always around fourth place if that's what a higher rank gets you. Harry here only has three favors on me."

Abberley looked across the table at the other boy before sighing into his meatloaf, "I wish he would at least use some of the favors already. The waiting and mystery of it is what's killing me. Why does he need so many bloody favors?"

Davies considered it a moment, "Has Patterson really asked for nothing yet? I haven't been asked anything, but he seems to focus on you for some reason."

"He has demanded one favor be repaid when he saw me reading a book that wasn't from the school library, but a personal tome. After that incident I made sure that he didn't see any of my books from home," Abberley replied.

"He took one of your books? That doesn't really sound like him. Was it some rare, ancient tome?" Davies asked.

Abberley waved his hand nonchalantly, "No, no, nothing like that. It was just _Merpeople: A Comprehensive Guide to Their Language and Customs_ by Dylan Marwood. And he didn't keep it; he just borrowed it for a week and then returned it to me."

"Then why do you hide all of your other books?" Davies inquired.

Abberley looked confused, "So he doesn't take one again. He borrowed it before I completed reading it, and I hate not being able to finish a book when I'm in the middle of it."

"You dolt! If you hate Patterson having so many favors over you and you know that he might use them to read some of your books, you shouldn't hide them. I'm personally going to show Harry every book in my trunk in hopes that he picks one in exchange for a favor I owe. How are you always in second place if you don't think things through?" Davies sighed before going back to his meal.

"I'm surprised that both of you ended up in Ravenclaw with how unobservant the two of you are. You do know that I am only a few seats down and can hear every word you say," Harry commented, winking at his dormmates before stuffing his work into his bag. "Well if it makes no difference to you, I'm retiring early; don't want to interrupt too much of your conversation. Good night," With that he slung his bag over shoulder already making his way out of the Great Hall.

He was just passing the second floor landing, when Harry heard running footsteps and his name being called. "Harry wait up. Please Harry, just give me a second." He would recognize the voice of his little brother anywhere.

Sighing, Harry turned around, waiting for Michael to catch up.

It didn't take long for the Gryffindor to run up the stairs, clutching a small, wrapped parcel to his chest.

"I wanted to send this to you for Christmas, but thought that we should meet face to face first. I'm sorry that I was such an utter prat to you before the break. I know I said some hurtful things, and that it will be hard to forgive me, but you're my brother, Harry, and Christmas was so depressing without you there. Happy Christmas, I actually purchased these way before Winter Hols, and I think you will find it pretty amusing," the younger boy said, handing over the gift.

It was of course wrapped in bright Gryffindor red and gold, but his brother had always shown lion pride. Sliding a finger under the tape and tearing off the paper, Harry laughed when it revealed blue Quidditch gloves.

"It seems like we share at least similar gift ideas; we're not such horrible brothers after all," Harry commented, before pulling Michael into a hug. "Thanks little bro, of course I forgive you."

Michael eagerly returned the hug, clutching Harry tightly. "I'm sorry. I was just so upset that you weren't the picture perfect brother I had always imagined you as, and I was disappointed that my Quidditch dreams were ruined. I acted immaturely, probably still would if it wasn't for Longbottom. He owled me over break, asking about you, and after my hostile reply, he showed up at Potter Manor to give me the most shameful talking down I've ever had the displeasure of experiencing. I know that I should have come around before Longbottom intervened, but you know how stubborn I can get. I had no idea you went through such an ordeal, Harry, but know that I am here for you now."

Harry pulled back from the hug, trying to read his younger brother's face for any sign of deceitfulness. Smiling at the Gryffindor, Harry asked, "Does dad know? I know it probably won't make a difference, but I would much rather he knew the circumstances instead of random speculations."

Michael shook his head, "No. I tried talking to him, but he didn't want to hear it. He said that the matter was over and done with, and there was no point in talking about it."

The Ravenclaw grimaced slightly, "Yeah that sounds like him. He might come around in time, but you and I both know that the Potter Stubbornness is legendary. I'm just glad I have my brother back, even if we are technically no longer related."

Michael gave him a watery smile, "You will always be my brother Harry. Just because I've sometimes got my head up my butt, doesn't change the fact that we will always be brothers. I, I love you."

"Ah, ickle Mikey is getting all sentimental on me-"

"-Shut up! Here I am, trying to show how much I care about your stupid book loving ass, and you're gonna make fun of me? I spend all of break fretting over this moment, and this is what I get? Don't expect me to ever-"

"Oomph," Suddenly Michael was once again embraced by the older boy.

"Can you stop talking for ten seconds? I love you too, you hot headed lion," Harry replied into the other boy's chest. Although he had already been a few inches taller than Harry, it seemed Michael had grown some over the break.

"Well now that we've had our sappy, heartfelt moment, I really must be getting back before my mates start to worry. Thanks for forgiving me, I truly do appreciate it, and I promise to work on dad. He'll come around eventually. You know that he needs to stew over things for a while before calming down," Michael smiled at the older boy hesitantly, before jogging off towards Gryffindor Tower.

Harry was somewhat skeptical that his father would ever come around. Friends of the family would always comment on how the boy's stubbornness was inherited from their mother, but Harry knew that it was from James. Most forgot how stubborn James had to be in pursuing Lily all through their Hogwarts years. It would be a while, if ever, for his father to inquire about the details of the broken contract.

Sighing, Harry decided not to dwell on his father, instead focusing on his brother. He had been hoping that Michael would come around, but never thought it would be this soon. He would have to thank the Longbottom boy for making his brother see reason.

It wasn't long before Harry found himself in front of the Ravenclaw guardian, "I can run but not walk. Wherever I go, thought follows close behind. What am I?"

With the answer, "A nose," Harry was let into the commons area. Easily making it into his dorm without interruption from the few students already in the tower, Harry set his bag down and burrowed into his bed.

He had planned to go over his assignments some more, but Harry figured he could give Abberley this week. He was in too good a mood after his conversation with Michael to work on homework.

Deciding that he would actually be going to bed early, Harry rummaged through his trunk for his toothbrush, starting his bedtime routine.

Fifteen minutes later had him back in bed with the curtains drawn. It was with a considerably lighter heart than the past few weeks, Harry fell asleep.

**-LINE BREAK-**

It turned out to be a mistake, not revising his work, because for all of his gloating of beating out Harry, Abberley did not place first. In some weird twist of fate, Duncan Inglebee had the highest score among the ten, fifth year Ravenclaw students, and would not shut up about it.

Harry had only one favor on Inglebee, seeing as his dormmate had never placed first his entire Hogwarts' career. It showed how low a threat he thought the other boy, since Harry usually tried to have three or four favors owed from his peers.

He was glad that he at least had the one favor. Although he no longer had to worry about being a virgin, Inglebee seemed to be the kind of person to use his win for something physical. It was a wonder he was even in the Raven house, when all he seemed partial to was Quidditch; he was a pretty decent Beater, but not particularly intelligent.

It didn't worry Harry too much. Not one-hundred percent certain of his observations, it seemed that Inglebee would much rather bed someone of the female persuasion than Harry, but it was always nice to be prepared.

Harry was extremely grateful that his morning routine was habitually earlier than the rest of his dormmates, because Inglebee apparently reminded everyone of his triumph as soon as he jumped out of bed.

Missing the serene mornings of the past, Harry contemplated how someone could be so articulate while eating breakfast. He had always been proud that the Ravenclaw table was easiest the quietest among the four houses, but now wished he was anywhere but below the blue and bronze tapestry. Well, not among the Gryffindors, they were still more annoying than Duncan Inglebee, but it was a close second.

Think of the devil and he shall appear, or devils, Harry thought morosely as he was squished between two identical grinning redheads. "Morning sunshine," Twin One cheerfully greeted, the left Weasley, for it was way too early to discern which twin was which.

"We couldn't help but notice-"

"How could we not dear brother?"

"Your brilliant-"

"And sunny disposition-"

"So early this very-"

"Wonderful-"

"Delightful, really-"

"Morning, and knew that-"

"The only way to improve-"

"Your most gracious-"

"And heartfelt-"

"Attitude, would be-"

"For us to join you," they finished simultaneously.

Normally Harry would only feel fond irritation at the twins, who liked to rile him up on select days, but after sharing a dorm with a bragging Inglebee for the past three days, he wasn't sure if he was up to handling any Weasleys, not to mention Fred and George.

"I appreciate that this might be what you like to dub, Harry Adventure Day, but I'm really not in the mood. I've two assignments that need serious work if I don't want to listen to Inglebee bragging for another week," the raven haired boy said, trying to escape the twins' antics.

"Did you hear that, dear brother of mine? Harrikins doesn't want to hang with us." Harry thought this might be Fred. He usually said dear brother more than George in conversations.

"He's breaking our hearts, that he is. I wonder if he knows how his words affect others, for surely this kind of cruelty can only be deliberate," George replied.

The twins sighed sullenly before wrapping him in their arms, and fake sobbing into his hair.

His muffled protests went unheard over their loud bawling. The commotion was enough to disgruntle many of his Ravenclaw housemates, but Harry didn't really mind. It was really to his benefit, seeing as Inglebee had left the table with no one paying much attention to his boasts, not that they had in the first place, but he finally seemed to get the message.

"Now that the annoyance has up and left, I believe little Harry here owes us a favor," George said, as they quickly ceased crying.

"Right you are, dear brother, right you are," Fred agreed, their arms still wrapped around the shorter male.

"I'm only three months younger than you two, stop calling me little; and I certainly did not need your help getting rid of Inglebee," Harry murmured, trying, and failing, to push the other boys off.

"Oh, Harry, Harry, Harry, you are too cute."

"Since we were born on the first of April-"

"And you the end of July-"

"We are four months older."

"Plus, we are-"

"Obviously talking about-"

"Your short stature, not-"

"Your age," Fred finished up.

Fuming in his seat, Harry glared up at the two Gryffindors, "I am not short! I'm still growing. I could shoot up any day now, and you will be sorry when you have to look up at me. I'll make sure to remind you every single day how short you are then!"

Their teasing usually wouldn't get to him, but Harry was a little embarrassed that Michael had not only beaten him in height, but by quite a few inches. The Ravenclaw didn't really think he would grow much taller if he was honest with himself, but he didn't want to tell the twins that.

After the brothers had finished laughing at his declaration, they once more brought his attention to their real goal of the morning.

"On to more-"

"Important matters-"

"We had hoped that you-"

"Most wonderful-"

"Intelligent-"

"Generous-"

"Majestic-"

"And all around generous-"

"You already said that," Harry tried pointing out but was quickly interrupted.

"That's beside the point, little Harry-"

"For we are trying to ask you a-"

"Tiny-"

"Miniscule, really-"

"Can only see if you squint-"

"No offence to your atrocious eyesight of course, Harrikins-"

"Of course-"

"Favor," George explained.

"In exchange for driving off that insufferable prat, Ingle-something or other-"

"We were hoping-"

"To catch a glance-"

"Just a peek-"

"At some of your summer homework," they finished together.

Harry was used to the twins asking him such a thing, since they had a habit of requesting homework help after every break, but this was a little late even for the two pranksters.

"You do know that the work was due last week, and the professors won't accept anything so late," Harry explained slowly, as if talking to small children.

"Ah, hear that Forge, Harry here not only has bad eyes, but bad ears as well," George stage whispered over Harry's head.

"He's a defective model, alright, this one. No wonder he has a brother, they must have wanted an upgraded version; one not so short or brainy," Fred whispered back.

"So I guess that means your parents only wanted a girl?" Harry asked playfully.

"How did we become acquainted with such a rude git," Fred asked his brother, shaking his head sadly.

"If you must know, ickle Harry, our parents were trying for twins, and viola, here we are," George replied.

"Yes, the ones after us were mistakes, but shhh, we don't want to hurt their feelings," Fred said with a wink.

"You two are horrible. I'm leaving before I get dragged into some stupid scheme of yours. Forget about the homework, it's too late to turn in anyway," Harry said, trying to escape, but the twins did not relent.

"Ah, once again we must point out your mistake; we want your summer assignments, as in the homework due at the beginning of last semester, specifically, your potions assignment," corrected George, "A brainy rainy like you keeps their graded assignments, right?"

"For references or something," Fred chipped in.

Harry glanced at the two suspiciously, "Well, yes. I do keep all my assignments after they are graded, but what do you two want with it?"

"That's on a need to know basis, and unfortunately you don't make the cut," George retorted.

"Well then I can't help you. All the information is in the library, anyway. You should do your own work for once," Harry responded.

The twins gave Harry a grief stricken look, holding their hands to their hearts. "You wound us, Harrikins, for you know that we do plenty of research on our own-"

"Just not the assigned kind," Fred cut in.

"There is very little on Polyjuice Potion that we can get our hands on, and we remember a little birdie-"

"That's you-"

"Complaining that Professor Snape had you research the potion over the summer," Fred stated.

"I wasn't complaining," Harry objected, "I said that it was fascinating and that I couldn't wait to get my hands on _Moste Potente Potions._"

"Yes, yes, maybe it was us complaining-"

"That's beside the point," George replied.

"So you think I'm going to be responsible for giving the two worst troublemakers-"

"Best troublemakers," Fred interrupted.

"My notes on Polyjuice? You are delusional," Harry answered, still failing to escape the table. At this point he only had ten minutes to get to class, despite his early start.

"We already know how to brew the damn thing-"

"Lacewing flies, etcetera, etcetera-"

"So don't worry about getting in trouble for that," George grinned mischievously, "We just need some insight into certain reactions Polyjuice might have with a few tweaks."

"That's where you come in," said Fred, winking at the smaller boy.

"And what sort of tweaks are you planning?" Harry asked, giving up on getting around the Weasley barricade.

"Ah, like we said before, that is on a need to know basis. We are going to tweak it no matter what you do, so you might as well save lives and give us your notes," Fred stated.

"So now I'm saving lives? I don't know who would really miss a pair of troublemakers like you, except your parents of course, who worked so hard for twins," Harry replied.

"Oh, it's not our lives you would be saving-"

"Like, Georgie and I would ever be so dumb as to risk our own wellbeing-"

"You would be saving some poor ickle firstie. Think of the children, Harry," George passionately stated.

"Fine! But only because you are making me late for class; don't think you can threaten first years all the time to get me to do something for you miscreants," Harry responded, finally able to escape as the twins moved, grinning widely.

"Sure, sure, little Raven, we won't exploit your weakness for poor-"

"Defenseless-"

"Pitiful-"

"Children in any future dastardly plots," George replied, still grinning.

Running off before the twins could get him to agree to anything else, and trying not to be late for history, Harry sighed. The two pranksters could really wear him out, and he usually had a book or Diggory to buffer their tiring antics. At least the two didn't really badger him too much in the year; in their love for chaos, they tried to annoy everyone equally.

Relieved that his first class of the day was History of Magic, Harry slipped in without Binns noticing his appearance. The ghost didn't even take roll, just jumping into a random lesson at the start of class, so Harry was not concerned about being marked tardy.

Slipping into the first available seat, next to a sleeping Sabrina Fawcett, he took out the text and started jotting down notes. Even the Ravenclaws could not beat out the boring lectures of Professor Binns, so most either took notes from the book or slept.

Harry recalled that he had two favors on Fawcett, since her standings in the grade competition was no real threat. Looking at her slumbering form, Harry could see why. Any real challenger would use this extra time to get ahead. Maybe not, Harry thought as he glanced over at a snoring Inglebee across the room; not that he thought Duncan Inglebee as an actual competitor for the rank title.

The rest of the day was uneventful, as Harry attended his classes and studied. He did procure his old potions assignment and sent it to the twin by owl post, hoping to avoid another encounter for at least the rest of the day.

It was on his way to dinner that Harry caught sight of a familiar blonde head. "Longbottom," Harry called out, quickening his pace to catch up with the younger Gryffindor.

Neville glanced around, and slowed to a stop off to the side of the hallway, waiting for the brunet.

"I just wanted to thank you for talking to Michael over the break," Harry said, smiling up at the other boy.

Neville blushed, glancing at his feet, "It was nothing really. I just couldn't take knowing that he thought so ill of you when you went through such a horrible ordeal."

"It wasn't nothing. I really do appreciate all that you have done for me; I know Michael would have taken a lot more time to come around, and I am relieved to have my brother back. I know we didn't actually meet in favorable circumstances, and I no longer have the Potter clout behind me, but I consider you, Neville Longbottom, to be an ally and a wonderful friend, and would be honored if you felt the same about me," Harry stated passionately.

"Ye, Yes of course! I know this might be awkward, and I have read that a lot of victims are uncomfortable standing up to their attackers, not that I think that of you or anything, but, I, I would be more than willing, if you decide to go to court that is, to be a witness or something. Anything to help," Neville stammered out.

"I appreciate the thought, but I already sent you a notice of the trial and hoped you would be a witness over winter break," Harry replied, "Did you not get the missive?"

"What? No, no I didn't get any such notice. I know that," he trailed off suddenly, looking at Harry bashfully, "I hope you don't mind, I know that what happened to you is your own business, but I was only trying to help, you see-"

"I'm sure that whatever it is, it's fine Neville. You don't have to worry about me blowing up at you or anything," Harry tried to mollify the nervous boy.

"Well I was trying to see if I could help your situation at all, and my Grandmother is so much better at politics and ministry rules that I told her of your situation. I'm sorry if you think I betrayed your trust or anything, I just felt so miserable that you were cast out, and all those things Michael was saying, I just-"

It's okay Neville. I appreciate your thoughtfulness," Harry interrupted.

"I was just trying to say that even if my Grandmother read the missive, she would have informed me, so there is no way that it was sent to Longbottom Manor," Neville replied shakily.

Something tugged at the back of Harry's mind in relation to this new development. There was something about missing mail that made him mightily suspicious. Hadn't McGonagall said that she tried to warn him about the tuition shortage? With the threat of being unable to attend Hogwarts, that had slipped his notice, but in the face of more missing post, Harry was sure that these were no coincidences. Someone was trying to set him up for failure, and it didn't take much for him to grow suspicious of a certain Headmaster.

"Mistakes happen; I just wanted to thank you for all of your help. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, no matter how insignificant you may think a problem, I will always be glad to help," he told the Gryffindor.

Neville smiled at him before they both made their way into the Great Hall.

Harry didn't know what the Headmaster had against him, but the Ravenclaw was determined to find out. Dumbledore should have known to be more careful crossing a member of the blue and bronze house, for although they weren't known for their courage or cunning, once you caught the interest of a Raven, they would not stop until all knowledge of a subject was accumulated, but what they did with that knowledge was up to them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I am so sorry that this is so late! I had my reasons for the long delay, but this was even longer than I expected. I tried to make the chapter extra-long to make up for it, and I am def back on track, so expect the next chapter to up before Saturday.

As I said on my profile, my younger cousin who I haven't seen in a couple of years unexpectedly dropped by my apartment. She claimed she was running away and of course decided she was going to mooch off me. This was on the 21st of Feb and she went back home two days ago. I of course called my aunt right away to tell them where they could find their daughter and she claimed that this would be a good experience for the girl and that I should host her for a few weeks. Disregarding that the girl still had school and that I am in college, I had to entertain and take care of my cousin.

I also had a friend that was arrested and I was busy trying to support him.

On a lighter note, my vacation was awesome, and am now super refreshed to continue writing.

I don't know if any of you are fans of starkid, but their new musical was super hilarious, and I admit that some of the delay was watching it three times already. Who can resist superheroes singing around in underwear?

**Notes on the story:** I am trying to keep from making up my own characters, so all of the Ravenclaw students are names I have found through the Harry Potter wiki. The timeline of said characters are iffy, except Roger Davies who was definitely a fifth year at this time in cannon. If need be I may tweak a few of the minor characters to be in a year before or after cannon, but I am trying to be as accurate as possible with the limited knowledge I have.

I did not come up with the price for tuition, but found an article, speculating how much Hogwarts would be in relation to other top boarding schools in the UK.

I hope everything was understandable, but feel free to ask me any questions on anything you might have found confusing.

Thank you so much for reading, and please review

-Hums


End file.
